Lust Spells and Secrets
by stormwitch12
Summary: Dumbledore hits Harry and Voldemort with a Lust Spell during battle. Dumbles-Weasleys('cept for Bill, Charlie and Twins)-and-Hermione-bashing. VoldemortxHarry. Grey!Harry and MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter... Wish I did, though. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

 ** _"Parssseltongue"_**

 _'Reading'_

 _"Spells"_

"The twins **are speaking** together."

 **:** _Memories_ **:**

===============sss=ssssss=================

Lust Spells and Secrets

Chapter One: An Old Bumblebee's Mistake and Hateful Friends

There was fighting everywhere and Harry barely managed to duck under a barrage of spells aimed his direction before launching a counterattack, stunning and disarming multiple Death Eaters. He was in the middle of another fight when his scar lit up with pain and he ducked just in time to avoid the stunner aimed right for his head, before knocking that Death Eater unconscious. Taking a look around at the battle, he caught sight of Voldemort hiding in the shadows a few feet away, watching him and obviously waiting for him to have finished his fight with the other Death Eater. "Good afternoon, Potter," he chuckles stepping from the shadows, wand drawn and Harry lifted his wand, taking a few steps back so that Voldemort wasn't so close. "I assumed Dumbledore would've been here to help about now." This was said while looking around at the disaster area Hogsmeade had become and Harry glanced around to see if the Light Leader had arrived yet. "But, considering he's not here, I guess we could have a bit of fun."

Harry shielded as a scarlet light left the tip of Voldemort's wand and the snake-man smirked as chains leapt from the ground below Harry's feet, wrapping around him and impeding his movements. Vodemort began walking towards him as he tried to wriggle loose of the chains and growled softly when his shield disappeared. "Harry, Harry, Harry, you should be more observant," Voldemort laughs as he came to a stop in front of Harry, looking down at him with furious, red eyes. _"Crucio,"_ he hisses and Harry screams as pain flooded his body, feeling like every one of his nerve endings had been lit on fire.

Watching Harry scream, Voldemort felt outward with his magic to search out Dumbledore and smirked when he still hadn't arrived yet. Ending the spell, he let the boy take a small break so he could breathe and watched as Harry trembled, trying to get free of the chains that were now holding him up and whimpering when it hurt to move. "Dumbledore," he breathes as his glazed, green eyes moved from left to right, searching for the old man.

"Sorry, little one, seems he isn't too concerned about you, yet," Voldemort snickers before restarting the spell and listening to the boy scream at the top of his lungs, writhing in the chains as pain ripped through his body.

Voldemort smirked as he felt a familiar magic move over the battlefield, cancelling the spell on Harry as he turned to see Dumbledore running through the many battles towards him and Harry. Stepping behind Harry, he watched Dumbledore approach before wrapping an arm around the chained teen's waist and pulling him back against his chest. "Let him go, Tom," Dumbledore orders and Voldemort raises a non-existing eyebrow before flicking his wand. Harry began screaming again, writhing against Voldemort's chest as Dumbledore's face paled in fear.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to break, Albus?" Voldemort laughs tightening his arm around Harry's waist as the boy jerked with the force of the pain. "He's already been under three times, counting this and all three were for longer than a few minutes. How long till he goes as batty as Bellatrix, or maybe, I should break him fully, put him in a room next to the Longbottom's." As he spoke, he cancelled the spell again and smirked when Harry slumped back against his chest, breathing fast as his green eyes became dull and listless, blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. "Or let him bleed to death because the idiot boy bites his tongue off?"

Albus' face hardens and a calculating look enters his twinkling, blue eyes as Voldemort smirks, silently healing the injury inside the boy's mouth, not wanting him to die too soon. "What do you want, Tom?" the old man asks and the snake's smirk gets wider as he pushes the tip of his wand against Harry's ribs, reigniting the spell. Harry's screams echo across the battlefield and some of the fights stop so they can watch what's going on. Albus shot a spell at both Harry and Voldemort, knowing it was a bad idea but unable to take any more of the screams of the pathetic boy in Voldemort's arms.

Voldemort felt a rather strange, tingling sensation go up and down his spine as the spell hit both him and Harry, cancelling the spell when a sudden wave of heat wracked his body. Glaring red eyes rose to meet the Headmaster's cold, blue ones and he growled, "What have you done?"

At the blank look Dumbledore was giving him, he snarled, tightened his arm around the boy-who-lived and disapparated, smirking at the surprise that flitted through the old man's eyes. Arriving in his bedroom at Slytherin Castle, he groaned as the chained teen in his arms moaned, red staining his cheeks as his glazed green eyes looked at him over the boy's shoulder and he felt Harry shiver against his chest. Voldemort cocked his head to the side, removing the chains from him with a thought and watching as the boy fell down to his knees, muscles still seizing from being under the _Cruciatus_ several times for longer than ten minutes for each session. Heat wracked his body and Voldemort shifted, feeling uneasy as he tried to figure out the spell the old man had hit them with, as it couldn't have been harmful since it made it through the shield he'd put up the second the old man had shown himself. Harry whimpered, falling the rest of the way to the floor and curling into himself as he started panting, his cheeks still pink from the blush a couple seconds ago. 'Oh no,' Voldemort's mind came to a screeching halt as he replayed what had happened in his head before he took account of how the spell was affecting him and, obviously, Harry. 'He hit us with a Lust Spell.'

"W-what i-i-is go-going o-on?" Harry stutters, drawing Voldemort's attention back to him and another wave of heat nearly dropped him to his knees as Harry moans, a shiver that had nothing to do with the after-effects of the curse moving though his body.

Voldemort pulled down his glamour and bent down, picking Harry up and depositing him on the bed before walking into his bathroom and grabbing two potion vials off the counter, one of Dreamless Sleep and the other a potion to counteract the effects of the _Cruciatus_ curse. Walking back into the room, he raised an eyebrow at the boy curled into a ball in the middle of his bed, shaking and whimpering before a particularly painful-looking muscle seizure caused him to snap out of his fetal position and arch off the bed, as a small scream was ripped from his throat. "Shh, little one," he murmurs popping the cork out of the counter potion and lifted his head up so he could pour it into the boy's mouth. Harry swallowed the potion, not even worrying about what it would do to him and stared up at Voldemort, who looked a lot like an older Tom Riddle, with glazed-over green eyes. Waiting a few minutes, Voldemort watched as the muscle spasms began to ease up and he uncorked the other vial, pouring only enough for Harry to sleep for a couple of hours so he could figure out which Lust Spell Dumbledore had hit them with without interruption from the teenager.

"Now, where to start?" he breathes as he watches the teen fall into sleep, feeling the intensity of the spell Dumbledore cast lower, he no longer felt the desire to take the teen and took a deep breath, standing up from the bed. Summoning all the books with references to any Lust Spells, he took a seat at the desk over by the window and had the books stack themselves in front of him. A couple of the books didn't have enough information or all of the spells and he immediately sent those back to the library or the bookshelf in his room, wherever they'd come from. He'd been researching for almost two hours before he found what he deduced was the spell the bumblebee had used.

 _'Desiderare-A spell to make two people desire each other. Can only be broken by completion of the spells purpose, if one of the persons involved is hurt or unable to participate, the spell will go into a sleep-like state until the injured party is able; this spell will only wear off after multiple rounds of completion, even more if one of the affected parties is a virgin. The effects are worse for the submissive partner than the dominant. Should one of the persons involved die while the spell is still in effect, it will continue to effect the remaining person, slowly driving them mad with grief...'_

Voldemort snapped the book closed, "Trust Dumbledore to use an illegal spell to make sure I don't try to kill the boy," he growls sending the books on their way back to their places and stood, looking out the window. Turning his attention to the teen lying in his bed, he rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on and walked over to the bed, shucking off his robes as he moved. He pulled his boots off as he sat on the edge of the bed before getting up and walking around to Harry's side of the bed, intent on making the teen more comfortable. The teen's too-big trainers ended up thrown across the room as he peeled the school robes off of him and took his glasses off his face, setting them on the nightstand beside the bed.

Studying the teen, he took in the second-hand clothes that had obviously been shrunk down to fit him and the too-thin body underneath the clothes that were still too big for him. The boy rolled onto his stomach and the shirt rolled up, revealing criss-crossing scars all over the sliver of skin that was revealed. "What..." he breathes lifting the shirt a little more before removing it altogether, feeling the look of utter disbelief on his face and took a deep breath to keep from being sick. There wasn't a clear space on the boy's back and he rolled the boy onto his side to see where the stray scars that wrapped around ended, only to stop when he saw the word 'freak' carved into the boy's chest, right below his collarbone on the left side. 'What is this? Everyone in the Wizarding World believes Harry is a spoiled rotten, pampered prince when he's with his relatives. How could everyone be so wrong?' His thoughts turned to the fact that the boy was at Hogwarts for ten months out of the year and half of the time was in the Hospital Wing so how did no one know about this. 'They have to know, the boy wouldn't have been able to hide this when he was in his earlier years of Hogwarts.' Just the thought of someone knowing about this and not doing anything about it made him angry and caused his magic to slowly start filling the air. Harry moaned, his face scrunching up with pain as his arm lifted up to cover his forehead, reminding Voldemort that his presence normally hurt the teen. 'He was fine before this, why is he suddenly hurting now?'

Shaking his head, Voldemort moved away from the bed and left the room, heading towards the throne room where he could sense his followers arriving. When he entered the room, all conversation ended as his people turned towards the door and he raised an eyebrow when he saw the bound and gagged prisoners some had brought along. Releasing four of the prisoners, he chuckled at his followers as all they did was straighten up and watch him expectantly before he turned to the still-bound prisoner. 'The girl Weasley, I wonder what her brother's would do if I decided to kill her here and now?' he wonders looking to the four Weasley boys standing with the rest of his followers before turning back to the girl. 'Hmm, well that would be helping the boy in the long-run, do I really want to do that, knowing what was planned after the boy 'defeats' me?' As he was thinking, the girl glared up at him with tears streaming down her face before turning to her brothers. "What are the four of you doing, standing there like idiots, help get me out of here," she screeches and Voldemort winces at the loud noise. "Fred, George?" When the twins made no move to help her, she turned her attention to the other two. "Charlie?" The second eldest stared at her like she wasn't there before looking away from her. Her eyes went to the eldest, "Bill?" she whimpers and the eldest sneers, folding his arms over his chest as he stares at her.

"We've got **nothing to say** to you, **little sister** ," the twins growl glaring at the girl still kneeling on the floor in front of Rookwood. " **After all** , you're not even **our sister**."

Her face went blank for a couple of seconds before she smirked, "Oh, figured it out, did you?" she snickers and Charlie's gaze snapped back to her, blue eyes turning black with his rage as black markings began crawling over his skin.

"You knew?" he snarls revealing bestial fangs as he moved to take a step towards her and Bill grabbed his arm, keeping him from murdering her.

Voldemort smirked, realizing that they wouldn't care what he did to her and moved to pull his wand when Bella stepped forward. "My Lord?" she murmurs bowing her head and Voldemort paused, glancing at her.

"Yes, Bella?" he asks and she lifted her head up.

"Can I torture her for information, she may know something useful," she breathes and Voldemort glanced at the girl whose face had gone pale, fear filling her eyes.

Voldemort studied the girl for a couple more minutes before nodding. "If she knows nothing, kill her immediately," he orders and Bella nods levitating the bound girl behind as she left the room. Feeling the tug of the spell, warning him that Harry was waking up and he dismissed everyone but the Weasley boys, Lucius and Severus. They all moved closer to him as he took a seat in his throne-like chair and rubbed his forehead before turning his attention to the group still in the room. "Dumbledore cast a Lust Spell on myself and Potter."

Surprise flit over all their features. "Which one?" Lucius asks going through all the information he had on all those kinds of spells.

" _Desiderare_ ," he answers and Severus sighs running a hand through his hair. "He was too injured from the _Cruciatus_ for the spell to have much of an effect on him so I put him to sleep after feeding him the counter-potion to the _Cruciatus_."

Bill coughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced at his brothers. "So when he wakes up?" he asks looking at Voldemort with blank eyes.

"I'm going to complete the spell and send the idiot boy on his way with one of you," he answers and Bill looks away. "What do you think I should do?"

The twins snickered, whispering to each other before loking up at him. " **You should** probably **try to explain** what happened afterwards," they say and he shrugged, rubbing his forehead as the tugging sensation came again. " **Or** have someone **do it for you** , like the person **you're sending him back with**."

"I nominate Severus for that, by the way, he won't have to deal with people asking how the heck he rescued him," Charlie growls crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucius snickered and Severus growled at him, elbowing him in the side. "I..." he starts and Voldemort looks at him. "Fine, I'll take the boy back to the school and explain what happened."

Voldemort nodded, standing up from his seat and gave them all permission to leave, except Severus. "He should be waking up soon," he murmurs before leaving the throne room and heading back to his bedroom.

===============POV=Change=================

Harry flew up into a sitting position as he awoke and looked around the room, unable to recognize where he was. The room he was in was huge and richly-decorated, so definitely not the school and then he remembered Voldemort apparating them away from the battle. "Why am I still alive?" he breathes before a wave of heat hit him and he moaned, falling back onto the bed, writhing as his skin became unbearably sensitive. "Oh, Gods," he moans shifting on the bed to press the palm of one of his hands to the erection pressing against the zipper of his jeans. His touch just seemed to make the heat worse and he groaned, rolling onto his stomach as he kicked off his jeans and boxers. "What's wrong with me?"

===============POV=Change=================

Voldemort paused just outside his bedroom door, listening for any indication that the teen inside was awake when he heard a choked-off groan and pushed open the door quietly. What he saw caused him to pause in the doorway for a second before stepping into the room and closing the door quietly behind him. Harry lay naked in the center of the bed on his stomach under the sheet, breathing hard and face flushed, hands fisted in the sheets underneath him as he shivered. A wave of heat came over him and he started undressing silently, watching the trembling body on the bed as he let out a moan of distress. Voldemort could only guess that he'd tried to deal with his problem himself, causing his half of the spell to go haywire and making the heat turn into flames that couldn't be quenched except by the touch of the other half of the spell.

"Oh Gods, it hurts," Harry whines and Voldemort, having finished divesting himself of his clothes, slowly climbed up onto the bed between Harry's legs. Leaning his head down, he licked from the small of Harry's back, up his spine to kiss the back of his neck and was surprised when the boy arched into tbe touch. "Mmm," he moans and Voldemort smirks, nipping at his earlobe before kissing the side of his neck, running his fingertips up Harry's side.

Teasing along the teen's back some more, he tried to ignore the scars as concentrating on them would make him angry and he didn't want to scare Harry by making him think he was mad. "Harry," he breathes into the teen's ear, unsurprised when the teen froze and he smirked, licking the shell of Harry's ear before nipping at his neck.

"What's going on?" Harry breathes as another wave of heat wracked his body and he arched into Voldemort's chest, a moan leaving his lips.

Voldemort grasped Harry's hips to keep him still and to keep him from causing them both to get lost in the spell, knowing that it could end with him hurting Harry when he didn't want to. "Dumbledore hit the two of us with a Lust Spell," he murmurs as his limbs began to twitch from holding back the effects of the spell.

Harry made a noise between a growl and a moan, dropping himself down onto the bed as his hands tightened around the sheets under him. "Why the bloody hell would he do that?" he growls and Voldemort chuckles.

"Wish I knew, next time you see him maybe you should ask him," he breathes leaning his head down on Harry's back, trying to control how fast the spell made them move and was doing a good job of it until the teen arched off the bed, letting out a drawn-out whine as his skin became burning hot under his hands.

The teen beneath him writhed up against his chest, hands scrabbling over the bed and keening. "Please, make it stop, I don't care what it takes, just please make it stop," he whines and Voldemort stared down at the back of Harry's neck before flipping the teen over onto his back.

Harry stared up at Voldemort with clouded, green eyes and reached a hand up to tangle in his curly-brown hair as those red eyes looked him over before he pulled Voldemort's head down, pressing his lips to the others. The kiss started out soft as they tried to map out each other's mouths but quickly became more passionate the longer it lasted. Voldemort pulled away to breathe in much-needed oxygen and stared down at Harry's blushing face before leaning in to plant soft kisses down the teen's neck, nipping at his collarbones. Earning an appreciative moan from Harry, he continued his quest down to one of the teen's pebbled-nipples and gave a swift lick before nipping softly, turning to give the other the same treatment. "Shh, Harry," he breathes sliding farther down the bed as he kissed down Harry's chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel. Running his hands up and down the teen's thighs as he slowly pushed them apart, settling his shoulders between them.

Lost in the pleasurable feelings coursing through him at the moment, Harry moaned as Voldemort settled between his legs and ran his tongue over his hip bones before kissing the inside of his left thigh. He froze when he felt a sudden emptiness inside before a yelp of surprised pleasure coursed through him as something warm and wet engulfed his member. Glancing down, he whimpered and felt his body want to thrust up into the warmth of the man's mouth but he kept control of it, forcing his hips to remain motionless. Harry almost started crying when Voldemort pulled off of him and kissed his stomach, nipping at his side. "Don't be afraid to move, Harry," he murmurs against Harry's thigh before taking him back into his mouth and thinking a quick lubrication spell to cover his fingers as he began massaging Harry's entrance.

Having heard what Voldemort said, Harry relaxed back into the bed and gave an experimental, rock of his hips, groaning when Voldemort's finger pushed into him. "Oh," he sighs, hips twitching as he tried to become used to the alien-feeling of something pushing into him and untangling one of his hands from the sheets to tangle in the hair at the back of Voldemort's head. Voldemort smirked around his mouthful and slowly pressed a second finger into Harry alongside the first. "Ah," he cries out trying to pull away and Voldemort's other hand holds him in place as he lifted off Harry's cock, sliding up his body to devour his lips.

 ** _"Sshh, Harry, relax,"_** he hisses in his ear as he kisses down the teen's neck as he moved his fingers inside him, stretching the tight muscle in preparation.

===============POV=Change=================

It was late the next morning before Harry woke with a whimper when he moved, wanting nothing more than to curl back up into the warmth of the bed and go back to sleep. _**"My back and assss hurtsss, you basstard,"**_ he hisses groggily before opening his eyes to see the white curtains of the Hospital Wimg and felt a little prickle of sadness at how alome he felt waking by himself this time. **_"How the bloody hell?"_** Then he remembered that Voldemort had woken him early this morning, made him get dressed and handed him off to Snape, who returned him to Hogwarts. He also remembered telling everyone to piss off and let him sleep once Pomfrey had gotten him settled into the Hospital Wing. He heard movement outside the curtains around him and closed his eyes while slowimg his breathing to look like he was sleeping.

"The freak's not awake yet?" a hissed whisper from outside the curtains and Hary had to contain his reaction to the fact that it was Ronald's voice.

"No, he isn't," Hermione whispers back and Harry, as surprised as he was, was happy he'd pretended to be asleep. "Remember Ronald, he won't remember what spell Dumbledore used or that he slept with the Dark Lord and we have to still pretend to be his friends to get paid. Can't let the little idiot know we don't like him and think he's disgusting."

"Yeah, yeah, Hermione," Ron growls as they move closer and Harry has to fight to keep the revulsion from his face. "When do you think the little slut will wake up?"

===============POV=Change=================

A month later, Harry was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express by himself after having lost Hermione and Ron back at the Hogsmeade station, using as much of his magical power to lock and ward the door so they couldn't get in. Over the past month, he'd noticed a lot more about the two of them and how they acted around him, noticing that they purposely kept the others of their house and the friends he had in the other ones away from him. **:** _Harry was sleeping on the couch in the common room after waking up,from a nightmare about Vernon and Dudley, when he awoke to the sounds of two people speaking to each other, not even bothering to be quiet. "Where is that idiotic, little, attention-seeking brat?" a voice snarled and Harry was able to identify it as Ron's. Glad he'd chosen the shadowed couch in one of the alcoves away from the fire._

 _"Calm down, Ron, he couldn't have gone far," Hermione growls and Harry turned his head, cracking his eyes open to see the two of them stomp towards the portrait opening. "He obviously is overreacting to one of his nightmares."_

 _As the two of them disappeared out the portrait hole, Harry sneered pulling the blanket he'd brought down with him closer around him and curling back up on the couch. "Idiots," he breathes waving his hand towards the curtains of the alcove and smiling when they closed by themselves, blocking out the light from the fireplace. Curling into his pillow, he smiled as memories of his night with Voldemort rose in his mind and fell back to sleep._ **:**

Harry shifted in his seat, as the memory of the last month he'd had to deal with moved through his head and he crossed his arms over his chest, staring out the window at the passing view. **:** _"Where do you keep disappearing to, Harry?" Hermione asks at breakfast the Wednesday after he got back and causing Harry to glance up at her from his plate of eggs, bacon and toast. "Ron and I are starting to get worried."_

 _"I'm fine, just can't sleep so I've been wandering around the school," he answers before going back to eating his breakfast and soom as he was done, he got up and left. "I'm going to the library," he calls over his shoulder."_ **:** He'd spent the rest of that day hiding out in the darkest parts of the library, away from anywhere Hermione or Ron would think to look and, at one point, he hid up on top of one of the shelves under a disillusionment spell.

Harry sneered, "I've spent the last month avoiding the two people that should've been my friends, only for me to figure out that they've been paid to be my friends." Growling, he slid down to lay on the seat and staring up at the ceiling of his compartment. "If that wasn't enough, now I have to return to the Dursley's and deal with them for two months, this is so bloody stupid."


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

Chapter Two: Surprise

 _One Month Later_

Harry sat in the cramped confines of the cupboard under the stairs curled in on himself as he heard the slight shuffling of his aunt coming down from her room for a late-night drink of water. His bright, avada-green eyes glowed in the darkness as he shifted to look out the vent on the door and a faint hint of madness began swirling in their depths. He moved his legs a bit, exposing the slight bulge to his stomach as he placed his badly-broken right hand over the spot where his child was just starting to grow and listened for any other sounds in the house besides his aunt. 'Those disgusting pigs are still asleep,' he thinks before reaching under his mattress to grab his wand and pushing it into the waistband of his pants. Glancing at the clock on the table just outside the door to his cupboard, he gave a small smirk. 'Thirty more minutes and I'm free of this hell hole, just have to wait for Aunt Petunia to go back to sleep.' He pulled back from the vent on the cupboard just as she shuffled past to head back upstairs and pulled open the latch on the cupboard door as she walked by. "Thank you, Aunt Petunia," he whispers and he heard her give a quiet sob as she began heading up the stairs. 'I have twenty-three minutes to get out of here before the Order and Dumbledore shows up and five before the portkey to Gringott's activates.' Slipping out of the cupboard, Harry made his way into the kitchen, almost tripping over his trunk which had been sat just inside the doorway and he grabbed it, ignoring the pain from using his hand and pulled it out the back door. He walked around to the front yard after throwing his cloak over him and his trunk before heading towards the edge of the wards around the house. Once he had passed through them, he pulled out the letter Gringott's had sent him yesterday, the letter was a portkey that would take him directly to the bank as soon as it activated at six minutes to midnight.

There were several faint pops of Apparition as the portkey activated, pulling him away from Privet Drive and the people that wanted to hurt his baby. He landed on his knees in the Infirmary at Gringott's and was trying really hard not to lose what little food Aunt Petunia had been able to sneak to him. "Shh, Lord Potter-Black, the nausea will pass," a gravelly, feminine voice coos as a small, clawed hand moved through his hair. "Let's get him up onto a bed before his Inheritance begins." The small female Goblin who'd been comforting the young lord stepped away as two of the bigger Goblins helped lift him off the floor and placed him on one of the empty beds. "Thank you."

"Goldenhair, Lord Slytherin has been notified and is on his way here," another Goblin, bigger than the others, says striding down the aisle towards them.

The female Goblin sneered, as she continued to run a comforting hand through the small lord's hair. "You've explained to him that if Lord Potter-Black goes through a Creature Inheritance that the Creature part of him will destroy the baby if it isn't from their mate, Bloodclaw?" she asks and the older, male Goblin growls at her before he looked over the half-awake Lord Potter-Black.

"I didn't think it was a good idea to upset him even more, considering he doesn't remember the conception of the babe to begin with," he murmurs and she chuckles, continuing to run her clawed fingers through the young Lord's hair, trying to keep him as calm as possible before his Inheritance began as it would most likely be painful in his present condition. The doors to the Infirmary opened and a tall, brown-haired man with scarlet eyes began walking towards them at an even, unhurried stride. "Lord Slytherin, you're just in time."

"Why am I here?" he asks eyes barely flicking to the small, malnourished form on the bed before he looked back at the Goblin. Harry, who was partially-awake, felt a tingle of pain shoot up and down his spine and groaned, shifting enough that the blanket covering him tightened over the small bulge of his stomach and his hair fell away from his scar. "Potter?" he hisses reaching for a wand he didn't have because the Goblin outside the Infirmary had to hold it while he was in here.

The teen whimpered, writhing on the bed in pain as his skin began to glow with a faint, green light that turned a dark green around his abdomen. "Hurts," he whimpers as the darker concentration of color took Voldemort's attention from his face to the small bulge in his stomach.

"He's pregnant?" he murmurs as a calculating look entered his eyes. "Is it mine?"

"Why else do you think you'd be here, Lord Slytherin?" the female Goblin sneers moving around the bed to prepare for the young Lord's coming Inheritance.

He raised an eyebrow at the Goblin female before his gaze went back to the writhing teen, a longing in his eyes before they hardened in anger. "I know that if he has a Creature Inheritance, the baby will die," he growls and Harry lets out a whine as he turns to face away from Voldemort and curls into a ball.

"No," he whines out and Voldemort watches as Harry's hands move to cover his stomach with a raised eyebrow, wondering why the teen would want to keep his child. "The baby is the only reason I remember what happened, I don't want to forget."

"What's he talking about?" Voldemort asks and both of the Goblin's in the room looked at him.

Bloodclaw glanced at the teen writhing in bed and then back to Lord Slytherin. "Do you remember how your child was conceived?" he asks and Voldemort raised an eyebrow, a look of disbelief in his eyes as he shook his head. "You'll have to wait until after he's done because even I don't know the whole story, just what he could fit in a short letter and nothing that could hurt him if it had been intercepted by Dumbledore."

Suddenly, Harry screamed in pain as his body arched off the bed and the glow coming off his skin intensified as bones snapped and reset. Voldemort watched as bones became straight before a look of fury came over his face when Harry's form shimmered before a Glamour broke, revealing the scars all over him. His rage became worse the more he studied the scars all over the boy's body before his eyes stopped on the word 'Whore' branded right above the swell of his stomach and he growled softly. Harry screamed again as his magic lifted him off the bed and the green glow became brighter, swirling around him. His face and body changed, becoming more feminine and Voldemort vaguely noted that he didn't look anything like either of his parents now, actually, he looked more like Regulus Black, just feminine.

Harry's hair became silky with a bit of a wave to it and grew out to his waist, the tops of his ears tapering off to points. Small, scales the color of antiqued silver appeared in a complex pattern all over his body and a pair of large, wings the same color as the scales ripped free of his back, causing another pained scream from the green-eyed teen. For some reason, the noise disturbed Voldemort, it made him want to protect the boy and he would've moved closer had the Goblins not seen him and shook their heads. 'Mate,' something inside his mind hisses before unimaginable pain ripped through his skull, causing him to fall to his knees and press his hands on either side of his head. Images flashed through his mind before everything went black and he fell into unconsciousness.

===============POV=Change=================

Harry felt warm and protected as he slowly made his way into consciousness, which was a first because he'd never felt both of those emotions at the same time, especially not while waking. He gave a small smile and snuggled closer to the hard, warm pillow under his head, intent on going back when his pillow moved. Freezing, Harry opened his eyes, looking up to see Voldemort sleeping beside him, his chest serving as a pillow for Harry with an arm wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry shifted, trying to get free of the arm as he started to panic and Voldemort's arm tightened, pulling him closer as blood-red eyes opened to look down at him. "Shh, Harry," he murmurs loosening his hold as he seemed to figure that that was the reason for Harry's freak-out and closed his eyes. "Go back to sleep."

Voldemort's reaction confused him slightly before he remembered and settled against his side, laying his head on the man's shoulder. Harry gave a small, content smile once he felt the small wriggle of magic at the back of his mind that he knew was his child before placing his hands on his stomach, barely able to feel the slight bulge now that he didn't feel like a walking skeleton. A dark chuckle from above his head caught his attention and he lifted his head to look up at Voldemort. "I thought I said to go back to sleep," he breathes and Harry giggles before cuddling closer to Voldemort's side, closing his eyes as he lays his head back down.

===============POV=Change=================

Severus Snape was sitting in his office at Hogwarts doing research for a potion that Lord Voldemort needed and keeping the Headmaster out of his rooms and away from his things. There was a tapping sound from the small porthole window in his office above the water level of the Black Lake and he turned his head to see a silver and black Gringott's owl. "Hmm... I wonder what they want?" he murmurs standing from his desk and walking over to the window to let the owl in. The owl flew into the room, circled a few times, dropped the envelope it held to him and flew back out the window, causing him to raise an eyebrow before pushing the window closed again. _'Lord Snape-Prince,'_ he reads before turning the envelope over and ripping the envelope open to pull out the folded sheet of parchment.

 _'Lord Prince, we would like to inform you that your son, Cerberus Sevelin Black-Prince, has come into his Inheritance as of this morning, August 1st, 1997. You, his bearer, Regulus Black, his godfather, Sirius Black, and his godmother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, are required to come witness as he takes up the mantle as Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Royal House of Prince and Lord of the Most Ancient and Honorable House of Potter.'_

"What..." he breathes as he retakes his seat at the desk, staring down at the letter in his hand. As he reread the letter, his eyes stopped where it mentioned Regulus and Sirius as only the living were to be present, and he knew that both Blacks were deceased. "What does this mean, Reg?" he whispers to the empty room before standing and making his way out of the castle.

===============POV=Change=================

In a castle, in one of the coldest parts of Russia, a man with long, wavey, black hair sat in front of a large fireplace, staring into the flames as a small, crystal Hebridean Black moved around it's stand on the table next to him. The flames quieted a moment before turning green and the man raised an eyebrow as his soft, grey eyes flicked to the Dragon on the table before he waved his hand at the fireplace, silently answering the floo call. "Lord Black," the Goblin that stepped out of the fire says, bowing his head to the man that remained seated.

"Ragnok, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" asks the seated man as he turned his attention to the swirling, world of white outside the windows.

"Your son, Cerberus, has come into his Inheritance," the Goblin says and Regulus turned his attention back to him at the mention of his son.

The anger in those grey eyes as he stared at the Goblin was only stemmied by the sorrow there, as well and Regulus stood from his chair, glaring down at the Goblin. "How dare you?" he snarls as smoke begins to curl from his nostrils. "My son was killed by Dumbledore the same night he tried to kill me."

Ragnok stared up into those stormy-grey eyes and squared his shoulders as the shape of the pupils changed to slits. "No, Lord Black, apparently, Dumbledore gave your son to the Potters after the real Hadrian James Potter died a few months after his birth," he says and the man froze before he began to shiver, not from the cold, but from anger. "We didn't know until recently and, apparently, neither did the Potters."

Regulus stared at the Goblin as silver and black scales began to cover his skin before glancing at the fireplace. "Let's return to Gringott's, shall we, Ragnok?" he murmurs and the Goblin nodded, wanting to get out of the Dragon's domain and back to his.

===============POV=Change=================

Voldemort woke to find himself on a bed in the Infirmary at Gringott's with an armful of sleeping Harry Potter and laid staring up at the ceiling before glancing down at the happily, sleeping figure cuddled into his side. The golden-haired, female Goblin appeared through the curtains surrounding the bed and bustled around the bed for a few minutes before looking up, a flash of surprise moving through her eyes when she realized he was awake. "Good Morning, Lord Slytherin," she says giving a polite bow of her head before checking up on Harry with a quick spell.

"Is he okay?" Voldemort asks staring down at Harry who had cuddled closer when the Goblin had used magic on him, like he could sense it.

She nodded before casting another spell and she gave a small smile. "They are perfectly fine, Lord Slytherin," she breathes before bowing her head and leaving to go check on her other patients.

Once she'd left, Voldemort stared down at Harry's face, which was nestled against his chest as one arm was flung over his stomach and Voldemort gave a soft smile, tightening the arm he'd had wrapped around behind Harry's back. "Harry," he murmurs getting a twitch from one long, pointed ear and an irritated huff before Harry nestled closer against him. "Harry," he tries again, adding a small shake to the word to get him to wake up.

 _ **"Go away,"**_ he hisses in his sleep, rolling in Voldemort's arm and curling into a ball around said arm, wrapping his arms around it as Voldemort got a face-full of leathery, silver wing. Voldemort shook him again and Harry sat up, hit him with a pillow and laid back down. _ **"Let me sssleep, Tom."**_

A quiet chuckle caught his attention and Voldemort turned his surprised look to the person the noise had come from to see Severus standing just inside the curtain. "Has something happened, Severus?" he asks and the dark-haired man shook his head, looking at the other figure in the bed.

"The Goblins informed me that my son, who's been supposedly dead since he was two months old received his Inheritance some time this morning," he says and Voldemort glanced at Harry before looking back at his Potions Master.

A loud growl echoed through the room as the curtain was ripped open and a man neither of them had seen in almost seventeen years stepped forward, followed by Ragnok, the Head Goblin of Gringott's. "Get away from my son," Regulus snarls and Voldemort raised an eyebrow before the teen next to him was suddenly rolling off the bed to the floor, a growl vibrating from where he'd just disappeared.

"Your son is my mate," Voldemort says calmly as he slid off the bed, muttering a quick spell to straighten the wrinkles out of his clothes and stared at Regulus. "I wouldn't willingly hurt him, especially now that my mind is my own again."

Regulus snarled at him again before making his way around the bed to where Harry had disappeared and Voldemort startled when the teen rolled out from under the bed to wrap his arms around his waist and hide behind him from the rest of the room. "Cerberus," Regulus murmurs softly with just a hint of pain in his voice and Severus made his way over to his mate who he'd thought was dead. "Sev?"

"He still thinks he's Harry Potter and he probably thinks you're some kind of ghost of Sirius," Severus breathes as he watched Voldemort try to comfort him and get him to come out from behind him.

Ragnok, who'd been watching the scene, coughed politely to get everyone's attention. "If the three of you would follow me, Mister Potter needs to dress and then we can get started," he says and the three adults glance at each other before the two parents head for the door and Voldemort turns in Harry's arms to talk to him.

Voldemort stared down at the top if Harry's head as he tightens the arms he has around his waist and buries his face against his ribs. "Harry, you have to let go so you can get dressed and we still have to speak to the Goblins," he whispers hugging him back and Harry shivers, moving his head a bit so he could stare up at Voldemort with mismatched eyes. One was hazel, emerald-green with flecks of bronze and gold in there while the other was silver around the pupil, blend into a smokey-grey and then ending in onyx around the outside.

"I'm scared," he murmurs playing with the hem of the sleepshirt the Goblins had put him in. "And I don't understand why Severus is here and that ghost of Sirius. You said their son was your mate, does that mean I lost the baby?"

"Shh, Harry," Voldemort breathes running a hand through Harry's long, wavey hair. "That man you think is the ghost of Sirius is actually his brother, Regulus, Severus amd Regulus had a baby at around the same day the Potters did, August 1st, 1980. The Goblins informed them that their son didn't die this morning after you were done coming into your Inheritance." Harry stayed quiet, staring up at Voldemort with blank eyes but he could tell that Harry was thinking. "Harry, you're their son, your real name is Cerberus Sevelin Black-Prince and our baby is perfectly fine."

Harry pressed his hand against his stomach and Voldemort felt the teen's magic flex before a soft, green glow lit up Harry's stomach, making the teen smile. "I'm going to get dressed now," he murmurs pulling away from Voldemort and moving over to the trunk against the wall by the bed. Voldemort gave the teen's back a soft smile before blanking his face and stepping out from the curtains, giving him privacy to get dressed.

As he stepped outside the curtain, he froze at the two angry, penetrating stares of his mate's parents and raised an eyebrow at the two of them before Regulus turned to glare at Severus. "Did you know our son was pregnant before Dumbledore sent him back to that damned house?" he snarls at his mate and Severus shook his head as his onyx eyes darkened even more.

"Do you honestly think that, even if the boy was Harry Potter, that I would let Dumbledore put the boy in an abusive household had I known about it?" Severus growled back and Voldemort watched as the two began arguing.

"Well, you were pissed off that Hadrian lived when Cerberus didn't, even going so far as to fight with his parents again," Regulus hisses crossing his arms over his stomach.

A barking laugh came from farther into the Infirmary, behind another curtain and Severus paled for a moment before a Goblin exited the curtains that were the farthest from them, followed by a healthy-looking Sirius Black. "Already fighting like one of you wasn't dead for the last sixteen years," he snickers and Voldemort chuckles.

"That was a mean, nasty trick, Sirius Black," a quiet voice spoke from behind Voldemort who turned to see Harry had come out from behind the curtain around his bed.

The Goblin walking ahead of Sirius snickered and ran his claws through his black hair. "Wasn't a trick, Lord Potter, Mister Black really did fall through the Veil and it spat him out in the Ritual Room here at Gringott's," the Goblin says and Harry steps even with Voldemort, a little closer than his parents approved of. "Because the rest of the world believes him dead, we let them continue believing so, didn't stop him from trying to contact you, but we needed you to believe he was dead, as well so we could get everything in order."

"Sirius Orion Black, Regulus Arcturus Black," a female voice screeches and both Black men's heads whip in the direction of the screeching female as everyone else turned to see Narcissa Malfoy storming down the center aisle with a murderous look on her face. "The two of you are in so much trouble when I get over there because when I'm through with the two of you, you will wish you were dead."

Sirius and Regulus looked at each other before both moved to run away, only to find that their feet had been stuck to the floor with a sticking charm. A soft chuckle brought their attention to the teen standing next to Voldemort and both men stared at him in horror. "Just wait, Sirius, you're in line for whole lot of pranks when she's done with you," Harry snickers before both of the older Blacks turned to stare at the quickly approaching Malfoy Lady with fear. The two yelped as Stinging Hexes hit them and Harry gave a soft laugh as Narcissa went for Sirius first and grabbed his ear, yanking his head down so she could hiss threats into his ear. Threats which caused him to pale the longer she hissed into his abused ear before she finally let go and narrowed her eyes at Regulus as she stalked towards him.

Regulus' hands were suddenly up and covering his ears to protect them from her. "I'm sorry, Cissy," he whines as she comes to a stop just in front of him. "I thought Dumbledore had just killed my baby and he thought he'd killed me so I disappeared so that he didn't come after me again."

"It's not so much your disappearing act that I'm angry about," Narcissa growls. "I'm angry that you told no one you were still alive and where you were going."

Regulus gave her a sad look before glancing towards his son with sorrowful, grey eyes. "And tell who, the Master who thought I was a traitor when I was trying to move and rehide the locket Horcrux because Dumbledore knows where they are or the husband everyone believed was a spy?" he murmurs moving closer to Severus' side. "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to tell the wrong person and have to deal with Dumbledore finding me."

Harry let out a quiet huff that sounded like a small laugh amd brought everyone's attention to him. "The old man has the Gaunt ring, he was trying to find a way to get rid of the Horcrux in it," he snickers running a hand through his black hair and looking up at Voldemort. "Let's hope he gave in to temptation and put it on."

Voldemort snickered, knowing what Harry was talking about while the others stared at the two of them in confusion. "There's a Curse of Decay on the Gaunt Ring to ensure that any person who puts it on will die eventually, normally before they realize that it is something entirely different than just another cursed ring," he explains causing the others to glance at the still-laughing Harry standing next to him. "Am I to assume then that you don't care what happens to him, Harry?"

"That bastard knew I was pregnant and sent me back to that Hellhole anyway," the teen growls as his laughter suddenly stops and he slides a little closer to Voldemort's side.

Voldemort looked like he wanted to kill something and his magic filled the air around them, forming an empty bubble around Harry so he couldn't feel it. "The new brand above your stomach?" he asks and Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around his stomach like he was shielding the baby growing there.

"Yeah, right after Dumbledore Imperiused my Aunt Petunia to not feed me anything but the normal scraps and be just as bad as her husband and son. Once she was Imperiused and wouldn't do anything to help me, he told the two whales about the baby, said he'd pay them extra at the end of the summer if I lost it," he breathes staring down at the floor with glazed-over, mismatched eyes. "Aunt Petunia finally broke the Imperius about two weeks after summer began, started sneaking me actual food in the middle of the night while the other two were sleeping."

He wrapped his wings around himself and Regulus moved over to him, charcoal-grey wings appearing from his back, wrapping around his son's cocooned form. "It's okay, little one," he murmurs wrapping his arms around his son and closing his eyes to keep a tight hold on the rage that wanted him to find Harry's male relatives and rip them limb from limb as he comforted his son.

Once Harry was no longer frozen and stuck in his memories he returned Regulus' embrace, burrowing his face against Regulus' chest. Regulus opened his eyes to glance at his mate and Sev could see the all-consuming rage swirling in his grey eyes, an unasked question in their dark depths as well. Sev took a deep breath, content in the knowledge that Regulus would stay with Harry for the next few days, giving the others in the room the time to get the two whales in the dungeon and Petunia settled into a room so she could be with Harry. "I think we should get Harry, or do you want to go by Cerberus, up to Ragnok so they can get everything done and we can get the poor boy to Slytherin Manor," Narcissa murmurs and everyone nods as Regulus steps away from his son, allowing his Lord to wrap an arm around the teen's waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Just having a bit of fun with them.

Chapter Three

"Lord and Lady Potter's wills left everything to Cerberus Sevelin Black-Prince when they realized what Dumbledore had done," Ragnok says as he pours the Heritage and Inheritance Potions over a blank piece of parchment. "Dumbledore made it so that they were unable to say anything about Cerberus not being theirs and so decided that they would leave all of their assets in his hands and Blood Adopted him so no one could stop the process."

Harry stared incredulously at the Goblin as a pounding pain began at the back of his right eye and he pressed the heel of his right hand against his eye. "They left everything to Harry so Dumbledore couldn't touch anything," Sirius murmurs with wide grey eyes as black ink began moving over the parchment in front of the Goblin.

"Yes, they did," Ragnok breathes staring at the words appearing on the parchment in front of him, a dark frown pulling at his forehead. "Hmm, though I don't think they planned on Dumbledore making himself the boy's Magical Guardian illegally."

 _ **Heritage and Inheritance Test Results**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _Cerberus Sevelin Black-Prince-Potter_

 _ **Sire:**_

 _Severus Tobias Snape-Prince_

 _ **Bearer:**_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black-Prince_

 ** _Blood Adopted by:_**

 _Lord James Charlus Potter &_

 _Lady Lily Potter nee Evans_

 _ **Magical Guardian:**_

 _Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 ** _Adoptive Name:_**

 _Hadrian James Potter_

 _ **Lord of:**_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Potter Line)_

 _The Most Ancient and Loyal House of Hufflepuff (Evans Line)_

 _The Most Ancient and Intelligent House of Ravenclaw (Evans Line)_

 _The Most Ancient and Brave House of Gryffindor (Potter Line)_

 ** _Heir to:_**

 _The Ancient and Royal House of Prince_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _ **Creature Inheritance:**_

 _Draconis_

 ** _Mate's Name:_**

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin_

 _ **Vaults & Properties:**_

 _Potter Family Vaults_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Godric's Hollow Cottage (Monument)_

 _Hufflepuff Family Vault_

 _1/4 Hogwarts_

 _Hufflepuff Cottage_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _1/4 Hogwarts_

 _Raven's Manor_

 _The Great Library_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _1/4 Hogwarts_

 _Griffin's Mountain Lodge_

 ** _Compulsions, Spells and Potions:_**

 _Obedience Compulsion keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Broken)_

 _Loyalty Compulsion keyed to Albus Dumbledore' Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger (Broken)_

 _Hate Spells keyed to Dark Families, Slytherins and Lord Voldemort cast by Albus Dumbledore (Broken)_

 _Great Pain Spell keyed to Lord Voldemort cast by Albus Dumbleore (Broken)_

 _Amortentia keyed to Ginevra Weasley administered by Albus Dumbledore (Broken)_

 _Lust Potions keyed to Ginevra Weasley (Broken)_

 ** _Contracts:_**

 _Marriage Contract between Hadrian James Potter & Ginevra Weasley,_

 _signed by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and Ginevra Weasley._

 _(No Longer Valid)_

 _ **Account Activity:**_

 _Monthly witdrawals from Potter Vault of 100,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore_

 _since November 1981._

 _Yearly withdrawals from Potter Vault of 150,000 Galleons by the Order of the Phoenix_

 _since November 1981._

 _Monthly withdrawals from Potter Vault of 25,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley since_

 _August 1984._

 _Yearly withdrawals from Potter Vault of 10,000 Galleons by Ronald Weasley since_

 _August 1981._

 _Yearly withdrawal from Potter Trust Vault of 500 Galleons by Hadrian Potter_

 _since August 1991._

 _Yearly withdrawals from Potter Vault of 10,000 Galleons by Hermione Granger since_

 _August 1991._

 _Yearly withdraws from Potter Vault of 15,000 Galleons by Ginevra Weasley since_

 _August 1992._

Harry stared down at the sheet of parchment held in his hands as he began trembling in rage and Regulus moved to touch his shoulder when the teen suddenly leaned against him, letting him wrap his arms around him. "I want everything they've stolen back," Harry snarls over his shoulder at Ragnok who nodded, "and charges filed against them." He didn't seem to notice his magic rising as everyone in the room but Regulus and Marvolo took a discrete step back. The glass panes in one of the shelves in the room shattered, glass spraying everywhere and Marvolo put his hand on Harry's as the teen clenched his fists in the black slacks he was wearing.

Harry glanced at Tom before Harry's magic retreated and he unclenched his fists, taking a deep breath. "Are you okay, Harry?" Tom asks and the teen nodded, running a hand through his hair as he turned the hand under Tom's over to thread their fingers together.

"I'm fine," he breathes leaning back against his chair. "Just angry and I, apparently, can't feel when my magic is out of control."

Regulus chuckled, catching his son's and Tom's attention before trying to cut off the laughter quickly. "Your magic is responding to your emotions but, because you're hormonal, you won't always feel your magic rising with your emotions," he snickers causing Snape to chuckle and rub the bridge of his nose.

"Your bearer would know all about that," Sirius chortles causing Regulus to make a rude gesture in his direction which caused Harry to start laughing.

"Setting Potions notes and journals on fire, reducing furniture to splinters," Severus snickers and Regulus glared behind him at the other man.

"Turning James and Lily into clowns because they were fighting too loud," Narcissa giggles and Regulus growls, crossing his arms over his chest, sulking, which caused Harry to laugh harder.

Ragnok set the ring boxes for Harry's Lordship and Heir rings on the edge of the desk in front of the teen. "The Potter ring goes on your right thumb, the Gryffindor ring goes on your right middle finger, the Hufflepuff ring goes on your right pinkie, the Ravenclaw ring goes on the left pointer finger, the Prince Heir ring goes on your left thumb and the Black Heir ring goes on your left pinkie," the Goblin says and Harry slowly placed the rings on the right fingers, waiting for each one to accept him and shrink to his finger before placing on the next one. "May I present Cerberus Sevelin Black-Prince, Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw."

===============Time===Skip=================

( **AN:** From here on out, Harry will be referred to as Cerberus.)

Once everyone arrived at Slytherin Manor, Tom sent Narcissa, Regulus and Cerberus into the main parlor as he, Severus and Sirius stayed in the foyer. Tom warned him that he would be summoning Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Lucius so they could make a plan to go collect Petunia. Cerberus was worried for her but he didn't know how she was going to react to the news that he was not her real nephew, that her real nephew died when he was only a few months old.

Cerberus sat down on a dark green couch in one of the parlors in Slytherin Manor and leaning back in the couch as he pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache he could feel building up behind his eyes. "Are you okay, Cerberus?" Narcissa asks taking a seat on the couch next to him and he nodded, leaning his head against the back of the couch and closing his eyes as he put a hand over his stomach.

"I'm okay, Cissy," he breathes rubbing his forehead, "just a bit of a headache."

A pair of hands settled on either side of his forehead and began moving in soothing circles, causing him to relax and open his eyes. Staring up into his Bearer's grey eyes, he rubbed at his stomach before closing his eyes again and feeling truly at peace for the first time in two months. With his eyes closed he didn't see Regulus give a small, soft smile before leaning down to kiss his forehead and moved around so he could sit on the other side of Cerberus. "Where's that lying whore so I can get rid of the bastard he dares try to pass off as My Lord's?" Bellatrix's screech had his mismatched eyes snapping open and him rising quickly to his feet, turning to face the door into the parlor.

The crazed bitch raced into the room, followed by the group of men, wand held tightly in her fist and insane eyes immediately zoning in on him. Her wand began moving to point at him and his magic reacted, slamming into her hard enough to knock her onto her back, pressing just hard enough to keep her there, wand hand pinned to the ground, as well. "Hello, Bella," he murmurs watching her fight against the magic pinning her to the floor. Sending a current of what probably felt like electricity through her when she began hissing derogatory names under her breath at him. "What was that, didn't hear you?"

"Cerberus?" Tom murmurs a glint of pride in his crimson eyes as he watched his mate controlling what had started out as Accidental Magic to protect himself. "You may let her up now, I'll kill her the second she decides to go after you again."

The teen flicked his fingers and Bellatrix's wand was ripped out of her hand, arcing over to Tom who caught it as Cerberus' magic began retreating. "I don't want you to have to kill her," he breathes moving to the chair closest to him, suddenly feeling like his legs couldn't support him. Tom walked across the room to kneel in front of him and cupped his cheek, Cerberus leaned into the touch.

Bellatrix's insane cackle echoed through the room and Cerberus glanced over to see her sit up, staring at him with eyes that no longer glinted insanely. "That took me back," she chuckles and Regulus rolled his eyes before moving to help her up.

"You tried to kill my son again, you crazy woman," he says and she chuckled, rising to her feet with Regulus' help.

Letting go of Regulus, she slowly approached Cerberus and Tom, hands kept in plane sight when Tom turned his head to watch her. "Sorry, little one, your magic has always been very protective so I had to make sure it was really you," she murmurs, dark eyes half-lidded as she keeps them on Cerberus' face. "Seems to have gotten even stronger since you were small."

Cerberus cocked his head at her, "Did you make a habit out of attacking two-month olds?" he asks and she smirked, shaking her head.

"Your magic didn't like many people when your were a babe," she breathes reaching out to run a hand through his hair. "Sometimes I wish my son's magic had been as aggressive as yours, he'd still have been alive now."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes after that and Tom kept a close watch on Bellatrix as she ran her hands through Cerberus' hair, sitting on the arm of his chair to begin separating it into sections so she could braid it. "Is there a chance that Dumbledore and the Muggles will believe Cerberus escaped without Petunia's help?" Lucius asks sitting down next to Narcissa as Regulus moved so he was sitting closer to her, making room for Severus to sit next to him.

Cerberus moved to shake his head but Bellatrix's fingers tightened in his hair. "No, Dumbledore charmed the locks on the door to the cupboard so it couldn't be magically opened from the inside," he answers as Tom stood from his kneel in front of him and summoned an elf, whispering something to the one who appeared. "They'll know she opened it and are probably beating her now."

The elf popped back into the room with a tea tray and busied itself handing out tea-filled cups while the others thought on his words. "Is there a chance they'll kill her?" Rabastan asks as he stirred his tea and leant back against the wall, dark blue eyes never staring at one spot for long.

"Yes," Cerberus breathes staring down at his reflection in the dark liquid filling his cup.

Bellatrix, done with braiding his hair, quickly stood from her seat on the arm of his chair and placed her tea cup back on the tray. "Now, where was that dreadful house you grew up in?" she asks in a chillingly playful tone that made Cerberus' eyes snap up to her to see that the insane glint was back in her dark eyes.

"Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey," he answers and she summoned her wand back to her from Tom's pocket and skipped out of the parlor, heading for the apparition point.

Tom leant down to kiss his forehead before quickly following, along with everyone else in the room except Sirius, Regulus and Narcissa. "Don't kill them, I want a turn," Cerberus' bearer yells after them, receiving several 'fines' from the leaving men.

"I'll try not to," Bellatrix cackles and Narcissa sighs looking up at the ceiling for a moment before closing her eyes, running a hand over her hair.

Taking his wand out of the pocket of his robes Cerberus began threading it into his braid and looked around the parlor before snapping his fingers to call an elf. "What can Mopsy gets for Master Cerberus?" a small elf asks appearing next to the chair.

"Can you get my sketchbook and pencils out of my trunk, please Mopsy?" he asks moving farther back into the chair so his back was against the cushions. The small elf nodded before disappearing and reappearing a second later with what he'd asked for. "Thank you, Mopsy." The elf positively glowed at the words of gratitude before disappearing again and Cerberus flipped through his sketchbook until he found a clean page. Glancing around the room for something to draw he noticed that Narcissa and his Bearer were talking quietly as they continued sipping their tea and Cerberus smiled, looking between the two of them and his paper as he began drawing.

===============POV=Change=================

Petunia held in every pained noise she wanted to make as she inched between the filth as she made her way towards the darkest corner of the basement which was badly cluttered, hoping it would be obstacle enough to keep her husband and son from coming after her. _' Knowing their lazy arses, they probably won't even look for me,'_ she sneers inside her mind letting out an almost silent whine as she jarred her shattered legs. "Should've gotten rid of that sledgehammer a long time ago," she breathes to herself as she settles against the wall, hazel eyes closing as the pain overwhelmed her. She bit down on her lip hard enough to cut clean through to keep from making noise and stared at the mess that had been her legs. They were starting to turn an ugly shade of purple and Petunia scoffed at herself as she remembers telling Harry not to worry about her, that she'd take care of herself. "And you've done a wonderful job," she mutters at herself as tears began leaking from the corners of her eyes. There was a loud thump from the floor above her and she jumped a bit before pressing her hand against her mouth to muffle the pained scream that wanted to tear free of her throat, staring up at the ceiling.

===============POV=Change=================

Tom stared at the line of almost-identical houses and felt his right eye twitch in annoyance before he cast a silent and wandless detection spell over the street. "Nothing, no Order members, wards or spells around the house," he breathes before he and the rest of his disillusioned group made their way towards the house. "Knock the men out, we're taking them with us and they're going into the dungeons." A silent quieting spell and they entered the house without notice, Lucius and Severus heading into the living room where the two men sat watching TV.

" _Point me_ , Petunia Evans," Bellatrix hisses and the tip of her wand glowed softly as she moved farther into the house.

The men hit the floor rather loudly as they slid off the couch and Rabastan bound them while Rudolphus and Tom followed Bellatrix. As they entered the kitchen, Bellatrix's wand tip glowed brightly as they passed a white door with a deadbolt anchoring it to the wall. A murmured _Alohomora_ and the door creaks open inward, the three slowly making their way downstairs into the basement. What greeted them had Bella gagging at the smell of old blood and Tom's eye twitched again as he sees new blood stains in the large clear area, as well as on a large hammer resting against the wall. "Petunia?" Tom questions quietly, as Bella cancelled the spell she'd been using as she looked over the room. There was a muffled whine from farther into the basement, behind all the clutter that had most likely been pushed aside to create room and Bella began wading into the mess, putting her wand in the hair at the back of her head.

Following the sound of fast, pained breathing and occasional noises, Bella found Petunia in the corner of the room farthest from the door and let a pained hiss escape through her teeth as she saw the state the woman was in. Digging through the folds of her skirt, Bella found the vial of Extra Strength Dreamless Sleep Severus had made for her earlier that week and knelt down by the woman who flinched "Petunia, I need you to take this," she says soothingly as she holds the uncorked vial out to her and Petunia shook her head, pressing herself even closer to the wall behind her. "If you take this, I can get you out of here and you can see Harry." That got a reaction out of her that wasn't complete fear and she shakily took the vial from Bella's fingers before tossing it back, drinking the whole potion. She stared at Bella for a moment before her eyes slipped closed and she slumped back against the wall. "So glad I have to take the fast-acting one or that would've taken longer," Bella breathes as she gently levitated Petunia off the floor and stood up before wandlessly shoving everything out of her way so it didn't take her long to reach the other two.

Tom took one look at the damage to the woman's legs and motioned everyone back up the stairs. "We need to get her back to the manor immediately," he says and Bella nodded, following Rudolphus back up the stairs as he took one last look around the basement. Shrinking the sledgehammer, he picked it up and put it in the pocket of his robe before ascending the stairs behind Bella. "Rabastan, Rudolphus and Lucius, take those two to the dungeon." The three men nodded, grabbing the restraints on the men before apparating directly into the dungeons, Tom apparated Bella, Severus, himself and Petunia into an empty suite in the Guest Wing of Slytherin Manor. "Bella, you go down to the parlor, stay with Cerberus and Regulus but tell your sister that her services are needed."

The dark-eyed Witch nodded as she placed Petunia on the bed and saw Snape immediately start setting out potions and ran from the room, intent on getting her sister up to them as soon as possible.

===============POV=Change=================

The four who'd stayed behind were in the middle of a conversation when Bella rushed into the room, eyes wild and breathing hard. "Cissy...our Lord...needs you...in...the Guest Wing," she hiccups as she tried to slow her breathing and began fanning her face with a hand. Narcissa was up and out of the room as soon as Bella finished speaking, Cerberus moved to stand and follow her when Bella shook her head. "He...wants you...to stay...down here, Cerberus." The teen looked like he wanted to argue but dropped back into the chair, crossing his arms over his stomach as he glared stonily up at the ceiling. "I had to give her some Dreamless Sleep potion so I could move her, Cerberus, just wait until she's healed up and awake."

He stopped glaring at the ceiling when she said that, face going blank as he looked towards her and she moved to sit on the floor at his feet, smoothing her skirt out around her before summoning the plate of cookies off the coffee table. "It was really that bad?" he breathes staring down at his lap as tears began gathering in his eyes. "I told her to come with me, I knew this was going to happen and she told me to leave without her, that I was more important."

===============Time===Skip=================

Tom stopped outside the door to the parlor just before dinner time and rubbed the side of his face, tiredly before heading inside, expecting an irate mate waiting to yell at him for telling Bella to keep him down here. Cerberus was sleeping on the carpeted floor in front of the hearth with his head in Regulus' lap and he took a seat at the end of the couch, placing his mate's feet in his lap. "I was just about to wake him so he was awake for a little bit before dinner," Regulus murmurs turning his head towards him from the book he was reading. "I was hoping to go find Severus and check in on the woman who has took care of my son even when cursed and drugged not to."

The red-eyed man nodded before lifting Cerberus' feet off his lap before standing up and lifting his head off Regulus' lap so he could go find his husband. After Tom had replaced Regulus and laid Cerberus onto his lap, he looked up at the grey-eyed man. "I'll wake him in a couple of minutes," he breathes running his fingers through Cerberus' hair before leaning his head over the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He didn't even twitch as Regulus quietly left the room and Tom kept running his fingers through his mate's hair as he thought about what had happened in Petunia's room. _'If we had arrived just a few hours later, she would've lost her legs or died,'_ was the thought floating through his head at the moment and he covered his face with a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. Straightening up, Tom looked down at Cerberus' sleeping face, playing with his hair and freezing when the teen started to awaken.

===============POV=Change=================

Molly Weasley was preparing dinner, listening to her children, Hermione and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix argue about Harry's disappearance while Albus sat with a brooding look on his face. "He's turned Dark," Ron growls and Molly looked over her shoulder in time to see Hermione nod along with his words, a grim look on her face.

"Harry hasn't been the same since he was taken by Voldemort during the middle of the last month of school," she breathes looking down at the table as she ran her finger along the grain of the wood. "Something horrible must've happened before Professor Snape got him out of there."

The twins rolled their eyes at her theatrics, levitating a random, disillusioned prank into her cup and smirked at each other before glancing around the room. They saw Remus sitting off by himself, hands tunneled into his hair and looked over to Charlie who was having a conversation with Bill, waiting for the two of them to look over. Once their older brothers looked over, they cocked their heads towards Remus and the other two glanced over before Charlie stood from his seat, heading over to the Werewolf and Bill turned his attention to the crap Ron and Hermione were spouting. "That's enough, children," Albus murmurs placing his hands on the table, pushing to help him stand from his seat, "we don't know what has happened with Harry but we have to make sure his family stays safe."

===============POV=Change=================

Cerberus sighed, shifting a bit before opening his eyes and gave Tom a soft smile as he noticed that he was using the red-eyed man's lap as a pillow. "Mmm," he breathes pushing himself up into a sitting position, mismatched eyes shutting for a second as he yawned and cuddled into Tom's side, head on his shoulder. The older man was surprised for a moment before wrapping his arm around Cerberus, laying his head atop the teen's and staring into the fire. "How is Aunt Petunia?"

Tom hummed, running his hand up and down Cerberus' arm. "She's fine, she'll sleep for the rest of tonight and most of tomorrow," he murmurs turning his eyes to the teen as he lifted his head so he could see Cerberus' face. "Narcissa recommended that she abstain from walking for the next two weeks just to be sure her legs heal properly and will get her a wheelchair from St. Mungo's tomorrow."

Cerberus felt tears begin falling from the corners of his eyes and quickly moved to wipe them away before a sob escaped his throat. "This is all my fault," he whimpers pressing his hands to his eyes, "if I had just made her come with me to Gringott's, this wouldn't have happened."

Tom felt his heart give a squeeze at the sight and sound of his mate in distress and he gently pulled Cerberus up onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the teen. "Shh, it wasn't your fault," he breathes running a hand through Cerberus' hair and kissing his forehead when the teen leaned into his shoulder. "She probably didn't believe they'd have reacted the way they did." The red-eyed man tried to comfort his mate as best he could until the teen finally stopped, giving a last couple of hiccupping sobs and Tom placed his hands on Cerberus' cheeks to wipe at the tear tracks.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you, Tom," the teen breathes staring up at him with watery mismatched eyes and Tom gave him a small, soft smile.

"It's fine, Cerberus," Tom murmurs before placing a small kiss to his forehead, letting out a surprised noise when the teen lifted up to kiss him softly on the lips. Cupping Cerberus' face, Tom tentatively deepened the kiss and Cerberus hummed, placing his hand on Tom's shoulder as he turned his body so the kiss was more comfortable.

They pulled away at the same time, Cerberus' eyes cracking open before he moved so his knees were on either side of Tom's so he was straddling his lap. Burrying a hand in the hair at the back of Tom's neck, the teen leaned in for another kiss and moaned as his mate quickly took control of the kiss, arms tightening around his waist. "Oh," Cerberus breathes as Tom's lips left his to trace his jaw with kisses, then down his neck, nibbling where his neck met his shoulder and then lifting back up to his lips, one hand moving up to cup the back of the teen's head.

A loud crack sounded through the room and Cerberus jerked back, fear filled eyes flicking over the room to look for the source of the noise. Tom runs a soothing hand up the teen's back before turning his head to glare at the House Elf that'd just appeared. "Dinner bes ready, sir," it squeaks before snapping it's fingers to disappear as quickly as possible.

"Bloody House Elf," Cerberus grumbles as the fear left his mismatched eyes, leaving them a little angry and he slid off Tom's lap, straightening out his robes where they'd bunched up.

Tom chuckled, standing up as his mate ran a hand through his hair, turning away from him to look around the room. Wrapping his arms around Cerberus' waist, pulling him back against his chest and kissing his cheek, then his lips when the teen turned his head to capture his lips. "Mmm," Tom breathes before laying one more kiss against the corner of his mate's mouth, "we should probably head towards the dining room before your parents come looking for us."

The teen hummed in agreement before turning in Tom's arms, stepping back as he took one of the older man's hands in his and tugging him towards the door. "Come on, Tom," he giggles as he tugs the man out into the hallway.

"Do you even know where the dining room is?" Tom chuckles pulling Cerberus back a little so he was walking beside him and the teen shook his head, sticking his tongue out at him.

===============POV=Change=================

Remus sat on the bed in Sirius' room, amber eyes staring into space as tears spilled down his face and he heard a soft knock at the door, eyes flicking to it before going back to staring at the blasted Black Family tapestry. "You okay in there, Remus?" the sound of Nymphadora's voice from the other side of the door caused his lips to curl back from his teeth and a loud growl to echo through the room. "Fine, I'll leave you alone, furry bastard." The sandy-haired Werewolf raised an eyebrow at the insult before letting out a small huff of laughter, rolling his amber eyes and lying down on the bed with his back to the tapestry, nose buried in Sirius' pillow.

 _'Maybe I should return to Greyback's pack now that Sirius and Harry are gone,'_ he thinks as his nose picked out the scent of his mate, which was almost non-existent now and shut his eyes to try to go to sleep.

===============POV=Change=================

Every male sitting at the dining room table, except Regulus and Rudolphus, was staring Cerberus with horrified looks as he dipped french fries into the chocolate shake the Elf had brought him. Narcissa, Regulus and Bella giggled at the faces everyone else was making, knowing what it was like to have odd cravings. Rudolphus couldn't think of anything else but his wife dousing almost everything with hot sauce while pregnant, including ice cream and how what Cerberus was doing didn't bother him as much as that did. Tom was the first one to stop staring at his mate in horror and shrugged before going back to his food, smiling at the contented sounds his mate was making. Lucius was the next one to get over the horror he felt at what Cerberus was eating when he remembered Narcissa slathering her toast with barbecue sauce while she was pregnant with Draco and looked back at his plate.

The door to the dining room was pushed open and Cerberus didn't bother looking up from his plate as he continued dipping his fries in his chocolate shake. " **Sorry** we're late **Our Lord** ," twin voices say pulling Cerberus' attention from his food to the group of people who'd just entered the room.

"Dumbledore and the Order were taking forever tonight," a tall redhead with claw marks on his face says from behind the twins, who stood on either side of a glowering blond.

"You're lucky you weren't there tonight, Severus," a shorter, more muscled redhead growls as he stalked along behind the other four.

Cerberus cocked his head at the four approaching men and raised an eyebrow when he glanced at Tom who was watching his face for a reaction. "Your tardiness is accepted," Tom says when Cerberus just looked curious. "Draco's, on the other hand, is not."

"I was stuck to a wall in the twins' shop, My Lord," Draco says swatting at the twins' hands when they made to wrap their arms around his waist. "The idiots didn't think to unstick me after one of their pranks malfunctioned before leaving for their Order meeting."

"They would've asked **why we were late,** " the twins snicker, their hands disappearing behind Draco and the blond squeaked, jumping a little. " **What're we supposed** to tell them? That we had to **remove** **our little, blond lover** from the wall **he was stuck to?** First off, **they'd ask all sorts** of questions. **Secondly,** Molly would go **apeshit at the 'he' part** of that explanation, being the **homophobic bitch she is.** "

Cerberus couldn't contain the laughter that rose in his chest and he started chuckling, covering his mouth with a hand to try and stifle the noise but knew it wasn't doing any good. "Who's that?" Draco asks as his silver eyes settled on the teen with mismatched eyes.

"There seem to be two new faces at the table and one that I recognize but shouldn't be here," Bill breathes and Sirius gave a barking laugh, nudging Severus' side.

"Did you hear that, Sev?" he chuckles and Severus rolled his eyes, discretely moving his chair away from his brother-in-law and closer to his husband.

"Regulus, your brother is being a prat," Narcissa snickers and Regulus shrugged his shoulders, studying the group that'd just come into the dining room.

Cerberus' laughter died down to giggles and he placed a hand on his stomach as he leaned against the arm of his chair. "The Inheritance didn't change me that much, did it?" he gasps out before dissolving into laughter again at the stumped looks that appeared on their faces.

"Yes it did, Cerberus," Tom murmurs softly and the teen snapped out of his giggles as a stitch developed in his side, making laughing extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh," he breathes rubbing at his side where the stitch was and glancing at the twins. "Mischief Managed."

The stumped looks on the twins' faces turned to disbelief, then a mixture of happiness and relief as they rushed forward to pull him up into hugs. **"Harry,"** they yell crushing him between them in a hug before letting him go at the look Tom gave them, turning back to him. **"Don't** ever disappear like that again, **you had us worried sick, little brother.** "

"My name's actually Cerberus," he murmurs and they cocked their heads to the side, both raising a questioning eyebrow. "Long story."

They nodded before walking over to Draco and dragging him over to stand in front of Cerberus, blue eyes locked on their boyfriend. "So you're my cousin?" the blond questions with a blank face and Cerberus nods. "You're Uncle Sev's and Uncle Reg's son?" Another nod was his answer and he cocked his head to the side, silver eyes sliding over him as he took a deep breath in through his nose.

Cerberus saw the silver eyes widen before they zeroed in on his stomach and he stepped away from Draco, suddenly very uncomfortable when the other teen's attention focused on the area where his child was growing. "Don't," Lucius says softly when Tom stood, a tiny swirl of black entering his red eyes and Tom turned his attention to the elder blond. "Draco won't hurt him, he's just surprised and his Veela is probably curious."

As if to prove Lucius' point, beautiful, silver-feathered wings appeared behind Draco and the blond teen crooned, taking a hesitant step towards Cerberus. The other teen straightened up to full height as his large, silver, dragon-like wings unfurled from his back and a curious warble vibrated his throat as his head cocked to the side. "Can I?" the blond teen asks lifting his hand from his side and pointing to Cerberus' stomach.

"You won't feel anything," Cerberus says in answer but moved his arms away from his stomach anyway. Draco put his hand against Cerberus' belly, waitng a few moments before making a disappointed noise and removing his hand. "Told you."

Draco shrugged before a chuckling, "There's always later." Cerberus rolled his eyes as his wings disappeared into his back and he glanced at Tom over Draco's shoulder.

The older man had watched the exchange for any sign that Draco was making Cerberus uncomfortable and let go of the breath he'd been holding when the blond's and his mate's wings disappeared. "I'm fine, Tom," Cerberus murmurs patting Draco's shoulder as he walked back to his seat and the red-eyed man reached for his hand. Taking his mate's hand, Cerberus sighed softly when he was pulled into Tom's arms and laid his head on his chest.

 **"Well** that's interesting," the twins snicker and Tom growled at them over Cerberus' head, arms tightening around his mate. **"Did Our Lord** find his **mate?** "

Cerberus turned bright red at the question and fisted his hands in the sides of Tom's shirt as he lifted his face to glare at the twins over his shoulder. "Technically," Tom growls pressing a hand into the small of Cerberus' back, "Dumbledore cursed me to forget that my Demon saw Harry as a mate when we slept together in June, cursed me to forget I slept with Harry at all."

 **"Oh shit,"** the twins breathe as everyone else in the room muttered different curses, directed towards the meddling old man.

"I assume that he tried to make Cerberus forget, as well, but the pregnancy stopped the spell from taking," Tom murmurs as he retakes his seat, pulling Cerberus down so he was sitting in his lap and the teen shifted a bit before snuggling into his chest.

Cerberus lay his head against Tom's chest and closed his eyes, not bothering to concentrate on the discussion going on around him as he went to sleep in his mate's arms, feeling completely relaxed and protected.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the only thing I own are the situations and the couple of OCs in this fanfiction.

Chapter Four: Nightmares, Visiting Petunia and More Lies

 _A few days later_

Cerberus tossed and turned in the bed next to Tom.

 _Cerberus ran through a dark forest, arms wrapped protectively around his heavily-pregnant belly and could feel tears running down his face as a dark blue spell whizzed past him, connecting with the tree closest to him. "Come on, Harry, you don't really want to stay pregnant with that monster's baby, do you?" Ron's voice cut through the darkness around him and Cerberus turned to his left, racing off as a red spell barely missed him._

 _"Think of everything he's done," Hermione snickers from somewhere behind him and the mocking laughter echoed all around him. "Do you honestly think he could ever love you? That thing growing inside you is the only reason he's even interested."_

 _Cerberus let out a quiet sob as he continued running and felt the surface of his stomach tremble, wetness coating the backs of his thighs, crying out in pain as he fell to his knees. "Nice of you to join us, Harry, dear boy," Cerberus' head jerked up at the sound of Dumbledore's voice straight ahead of him and he saw the old man emerge from the shadows between the trees. Another wave of pain hit him and he fell to the side, letting out a garbled scream as another contraction rippled over his stomach._

 _"No," he breathes clutching at his stomach, "no, it's not time yet."_

 _"Of course it is, dear boy," Dumbledore chuckles pointing his wand at him, "nine months exactly and you'll give this world a new Saviour, one who will kill the Monster you love."_

===============POV=Change=================

Tom jerked awake at the distressed noises his mate was making from the other side of the bed and rolled over to see what was wrong, only to notice that Cerberus was still sleeping. "No," the teen murmurs twisting under the sheets as if in pain, "no, stay away from me, you can't take him." The red-eyed man was suddenly next to Cerberus on the bed, arms wrapping around him and lifting him up onto his lap as he tried to wake him. "No, not my baby, please. Please not my baby." The last part was screamed and Tom flinched as Cerberus' feelings burst over the bond between them, the mixture of loss, anguish and heartbreak causing his arms to tighten around his mate as pieces of Cerberus' dream filtered through the bond, too.

"Cerberus," Tom breathes against his ear shaking him gently, "Cerberus, please wake up." Cerberus whimpered, cuddling against his chest as he began crying and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. "Shh, it was only a nightmare." Rubbing Cerberus' back, he analyzed the bits of nightmare that he'd gotten from the bond and nuzzled his face against his mate's hair, feeling his rage rise up. "They'll never hurt you or our baby, Cerberus."

The teen let out a sub-vocal whine and Tom's Demon rose to the surface, a deep, bass growl reverberating through the room in answer to his mate's distress as black began to swirl through his red eyes. Cerberus lifted his head at the sound, hands tunneling into the hair at the back of his red-eyed mate's neck and he pulled Tom down into a desperate kiss, straddling his mate's lap. Pulling free of Cerberus' lips, Tom began peppering kisses over the teen's jaw and down his neck as he began unbuttoning the borrowed sleep shirt he was wearing. The teen moaned as Tom's mouth latched onto the junction between his neck and shoulder, nails digging into his mate's shoulders as he nipped at the same spot, throwing the sleep shirt across the room. Cerberus released a rather loud mewl as Tom licked around a nipple and Tom groaned when Cerberus wiggled in his lap before lowering his mate onto the bed with him between his thighs.

Tom sat back on his heels, letting his eyes rove over his boxer-clad mate before moving so he was over Cerberus and leant down to kiss him. During the kiss, Cerberus' hands dragged down Tom's back to try and push the sleep pants he was wearing and his boxers down, off his hips as the teen's magic rose, the rest of their clothes disappearing. "Impatient," Tom breathes as they broke the kiss and Cerberus let out a breathless laugh before Tom made his way down Cerberus' body, running his hands and lips over his skin. Leaving a trail of little red marks here and there on the teen's skin when he nipped and sucked at the sensitive spots he found, smirking against the skin of Cerberus' hip as he moaned.

Cerberus let out a mewling noise, fists clenching in the sheets beneath him as Tom's hot mouth wrapped around him and his hips jerked against the hands pinning them to the bed. "Ahh...T-Tom," he gasps unclenching one hand from the sheets to bury in Tom's hair, tugging gently for him to come back up his body. Once Tom was over him again, peppering his neck and collarbone with kisses, Cerberus rocked his hips against him and Tom froze when he realized what his little mate wanted. "P-Please Tom, I n-need you."

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby," he murmurs against Cerberus' throat before lifting his head to stare into his mate's eyes as he placed his hand over the other's flat stomach where he could feel a small flutter of magic emanating from.

Cerberus stared up into Tom's eyes for a moment before his hand joined his mate's and their baby's magic fluttered a little faster, as if trying to reassure them. Tom watched as his mate's eyes slipped closed for a moment, content to just feel their baby's magic before those mismatched eyes cracked open and Cerberus leant up to kiss him. "Please," he murmurs against his lips, "you won't hurt us."

Tom felt the desire from a few moments ago rise again as his mate stared up at him with a pleading look on his face and his Demon tried to figure out why he wasn't listening to his mate. "Okay," he breathes kissing the corner of his mate's lips, "tell me to stop if I do."

===============Time===Skip=================

 _The Next Morning_

Aunt Petunia was still deeply asleep when Cerberus had gotten Tom to show him where her room was and he'd sat with her by himself for a little while to see if she'd wake up. As he listened to her deep, even breaths, he read over the parchment that had popped out of Narcissa's wand when she'd ran the diagnostic scan and Cerberus could feel his magic rising with his anger. "Why don't we go eat breakfast, Cerberus?" Tom breathes from the doorway and he glanced back at the red-eyed man before he nodded.

Cerberus sat at the table at breakfast looking the most content Tom could ever remember seeing him as he hummed to himself and mixed strawberries and blueberries into the small bowl of oatmeal that also contained his nutrient potions, hoping to make it taste better. Taking a bite, he hmmed at the taste before continuing to eat his breakfast and looked around at the empty seats at the table. He and Tom were the only ones up yet, something that had caused the Dark Lord to snicker something to himself as he took a sip of his tea and Cerberus cocked his head at his mate. "What was that, Tom, I didn't hear you?" he asks as he finished his oatmeal and stared hard at the light blue prenatal potion and silver morning sickness potion sitting next to his herbal tea.

"I said that your parents are probably working on making you an older brother," Tom says before taking another sip of his tea and chuckling as Cerberus' face turned bright red and he turned his glare on him before turning back to glare at his potions. "You really should take those, little one."

The teen grumbled under his breath before he grabbed the blue bottle, unstoppered it and knocked it back so fast that he barely tasted the unpleasant potion. Though, his stomach didn't seem to enjoy the potion either and Tom reached over, uncorked the silver one so he could take it as his face tinged a pale green. The effects of the silver potion were almost instantaneous as his stomach settled, the nausea quickly receding and Cerberus closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. "You okay, Cerberus?" Sirius asks as he stepped into the room, making his way over to the table and nodding to Tom before taking a seat in the same spot he sat in last night.

"Fine, my potions just didn't agree with me," the teen mumbles as he sweetened his tea which quickly heated back up at a touch from his fingers to the side of the teacup and he picked it up to take a drink.

There was a cackle of mad laughter before Bella's voice rang out in a song, "Sevvy and Reggy playin' tonsil hockey. Didn't the two of you get enough last night?" Cerberus broke into laughter, placing his tea down before he could drop it and folded his arms on the table top before dropping his head down onto them, still laughing. "Yes, I got him to laugh and got to embarrass the both of you, my job is done." Cerberus was still laughing once everyone had taken a seat at the table for breakfast but it had died down to the occasional chuckle or snicker as he finished his tea and picked out pieces of fruit from the bowl in front of him. He refused to look at his parents after the initial glance when they'd entered the room when both of them had blushing, red faces which had caused him to start laughing harder before he finally calmed. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning, Cerberus," Bella says playfully, causing his cheeks to tint pink as he looks down at the tabletop and Tom to inhale a mouthful of his tea before breaking into a coughing fit.

"I knew it," Sirius chuckles catching Cerberus' attention and he glances out the corner of his eye to see Sirius holding his hand out across the table towards Rabastan, the blush on his face getting brighter. "Pay up, Lestrange."

"The hell, Sirius," Regulus growls at his brother. "Do not be making bets about my son's sex life." Cerberus was now tomato-red as he stared down at the table before glancing at Tom who was watching him to make sure he was okay and he gave the red-eyed man a sheepish smile. "Oh," Regulus turned towards his son and the Dark Lord, "Healers advise against sex after the fourth month during male pregnancies."

Cerberus' cheeks were scarlet now and he buried his head against his arms on the tabletop again. "Thank you," he says which came out muffled by his arms and Tom nods, reaching over to run a hand through Cerberus' hair.

"Did you enjoy your shopping trip with Draco and Narcissa yesterday?" Tom asks as he tried to steer the conversation to a different subject as his mate reached over and stole a piece of bacon off his plate.

Cerberus opened his mouth to answer but yawned instead, covering his mouth with a hand and picked up his tea to take a quick sip. "It was fun, I got new clothes so I don't have to wear Dudley's hand-me-downs anymore," he breathes before another yawn had him covering his mouth again. "I also got a new familiar, his name is Darkness and he's shedding so he's inside the box I brought home yesterday."

The others at the table looked interested in what kind of familiar Cerberus had and glanced at Tom, who had a resigned look on his face. "Darkness is a Silver-Eyed Death Viper, he's also very protective of Cerberus, as well as the baby," the older man says before taking a sip of his coffee and gave his mate a small smile when the teen yawned again. An elf appeared and whispered something to Tom before he nodded, the elf disappearing once done speaking with him. "Petunia has woken up."

===============POV=Change=================

Neville leant against the wall in the men's restroom in the Leaky Cauldron, a little out of breath after hurrying to get away from Augusta Longbottom and the hawk-like gaze she'd been giving him for the last week since his birthday. He'd been so surprised the morning of his birthday when he woke to find that he looked nothing like himself and, definitely, nothing like Frank and Alice, the two people he'd believed to be his parents. What made it worse was that he'd glamoured himself just before Augusta had burst into his room, demanding to know why he still looked like her son and daughter-in-law, causing him to act freaked out and try to figure out what was going on. Since then, she hadn't allowed him out of her sight, except to go to the restroom and to sleep, though he had the sneaking suspicion that she was having the House Elves spy on him. "I want to know what the Hell is going on?" he growls as the glamour that caused him to look like his old self broke and he stared into the burgundy eyes looking at him from the mirror before inspecting the silky, black curls that fell down to the middle of his back. Casting another glamour over himself, he changed his eyes to pale grey and gave himself strawberry-blond curls before leaving the bathroom, heading towards the door. Once outside, he took a deep breath and headed towards Gringott's, intent on getting answers.

===============POV=Change=================

Petunia stared into the new face of her nephew and could pick out hints of her sister and James' features as they mixed with the features of his true parents. "Those weird letters from Lily make sense now," she murmurs and Harry, no, Cerberus raised an eyebrow at her. "I got a letter from Lily on October tenth, almost two months after you were born, giving me the terrible news of your death. I didn't know how to react to the news that I'd never get to meet my nephew, I also didn't know how to express my sadness for my sister's loss and then, just a few days later, I get a letter telling me of how well you're doing and what a wonderful child you were."

Regulus was sitting in the seat next to Harry, examining the bed-bound woman who would've raised his son in a loving environment if she hadn't been controlled by Dumbledore or scared of her husband. "She'd been able to tell you?" he asks and Petunia nods before a frown appeared on her lips.

"Her letters changed after the second one, more mechanical, like she wasn't able to write everything she wanted to," Petunia says looking towards the window in her room. "Do you think we'd be able to go outside, I'm starting to feel a little cooped up?"

Regulus stood, patting Cerberus' head as he gave the woman a small smile. "I'll go ask Tom before I go get the wheelchair Narcissa brought over for you," he answers before leaving the room.

===============POV=Change=================

 _Heritage and Inheritance Test_

 _Name: Vesuvius Lestrange_

 _Father: Lord Rudolphus Lestrange_

 _Mother: Lady Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black_

 _Adopted by: Lord Frank & Lady Alice Longbottom_

 _Magical Guardian: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Augusta Longbottom (Illegally)_

 _Adopted Name: Neville Longbottom_

 _Lord of: The Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom (by way of Adoption)_

 _Heir to: The Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange_

 _Creature Inheritance: Dark Elf (Active), Nature Elf (Inactive), Vampire (Active)_

 _Mate's Names: Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini_

 _Vaults & Properties:_

 _Longbottom Trust Vault_

 _Longbottom Main Vault_

 _Longbottom Manor (England)_

 _Lestrange Trust Vault_

 _Lestrange Main Vaults_

 _Lestrange Manor (England)_

 _Blackrock Castle (Russia)_

 _Black Family Chateaux (France)_

 _Blocks & Spells:_

 _Blood Glamour cast by Alice Longbottom_

 _Creature Blocks set by Frank Longbottom_

 _98% Magic Block set by Augusta Longbottom_

Neville stared down at the parchment in front of him with confused burgundy eyes, a Rosier trait that his real Father shared, as well, and glanced up at the Goblin across the desk from him. "How did no one notice this?" he murmurs as the Goblin took the piece of parchment when he held it out to him. "I mean, someone had to realize..."

"Lord and Lady Lestrange went into seclusion once they realized that they were expecting you, the only people to know were the members of the Black, Malfoy and Lestrange families, or so we thought," Ragnok growls reading over the parchment. "Lord and Lady Longbottom had closed themselves inside the Family Manor around the same time. How no one, especially us Goblins, noticed the announcement of Vesuvius' death and the Longbottom's return with you, is extremely suspicious."

Neville ran a hand through his thick, black hair that fell to his mid-back and growled under his breath as he accidentally scraped the tip of his tapered ear with a fingernail. "I need a way to get in touch with my parents," he breathes and Ragnok smirked before grabbing a red quill out of his ink well, quickly writing out a letter to Lord Slytherin.

===============POV=Change=================

Bellatrix was practice dueling with Rabastan and was winning when their Lord came into the room, a piece of parchment held in his fist as he made his way over to them. "Rudolphus, Bella, the two of you might want to read this," he breathes handing the letter to Rudolphus and Bella hopped off the stage, moving so she could peer over Rudolphus' arm to read with him.

 _'Lord Slytherin, I hope this letter finds you and your mate well, I've some_

 _important information to pass along. It seems that your mate wasn't_

 _the only child stolen from his true parents. At 11 o'clock today, just_

 _before lunch, I got a visit from Neville Longbottom, except that he_

 _definitely doesn't resemble either of the people reported to be his_

 _parents._

 _After he'd explained the situation and what has happened during_

 _the last week, I had him remove the Glamours he was wearing_

 _and take a Blood Test. The boy is Vesuvius Lestrange and he_

 _wishes to have a meeting with his parents, soon, as Augusta_

 _Longbottom has been watching him like a hawk over the past_

 _week since his seventeenth birthday._

 _Awaiting your response,_

 _Ragnok Skullcrusher_

 _Head Goblin; British Gringott's Branch'_

Rudolphus seemed to have turned into a statue, grip loosening and tightening on the letter before Bella ripped the parchment from his hands as she dropped into a sitting position on the floor, a broken-sounding wail leaving her throat. "We almost killed our own son, Rudolphus," she whimpers clutching the letter to her chest and Rudolphus sat next to her before pulling her into his lap. "If we hadn't stopped to torture those kidnapping bastards, had just killed them and continued, we would've killed Vesuvius."

"Shh," he murmurs kissing her forehead as he ran a comforting hand through her messy curls and rocked her back and forth. "Now, I'm almost happy the Aurors arrived before we could get to him."

Rabastan stared at his brother and his wife before carefully prying the letter from Bella's clenched fist. "How the hell did they manage to trick us into thinking Vesuvius died?" he growls turning his gaze to the couple on the floor. "I mean, I can understand how Dumbledore kidnapped Cerberus, he knew no one would question the lack of a body, because no one but us knew about him, but there was a dead baby in Vesuvius' crib."

Something Rabastan said must've jarred Bella's memory because she was suddenly on her feet and running from the room, screaming, "That slimy son of a bitch, his Muggle bitch wife and bitch mother."

"Did either of you understand what she's talking about?" Rabastan asks looking at the other two men and Tom shook his head.

The two looked at Rudolphus for an explanation, only to stop short when they noticed burgundy eyes swirling with rage. "The Longbottom's, if there is no Heir for the Lestrange family, inherit everything if you, me and Bella die, or would've if my son hadn't figured out who he is," Rudolphus growls moving so fast that he was suddenly on his feet and quickly making his way after his wife to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. "Bella, calm down, Our Lord'll arrange for a meeting with our son," he yells when he heard a rather loud shattering noise.

===============POV=Change=================

Neville was sitting in Ragnok's office, waiting for an answering letter from the Dark Lord in regards to a meeting with his parents and looking over the results for the test the old Goblin had made him take, his eyes landing on the names of his mates. "Marcus and Blaise, huh?" he murmurs to himself before looking away from the parchment to the window behind Ragnok's desk that gave a view of the mines. "This is going to be interesting." Twirling the Longbottom Lord ring around his right thumb, he watched the Goblins and occasional Witch or Wizard move past the window, planning the best way to approach this situation.

"Have you decided what to do about the Longbottoms?" Ragnok asks as he enters his office and moved around the desk to his chair. "Frank and Alice can't be charged for anything as your real parents left their minds addled but Augusta can be charged."

"The Longbottom Vault will continue to pay for Frank and Alice's care in the Janus Thickey Ward, it will do so until their deaths," Neville says turning his attention back to the parchment in front of him. "As for Augusta, I want her cut off from all of the Longbottom Vaults, she will be evicted from Longbottom Manor and she will be charged for everything she has done or instigated against myself." Silence filled the room as Ragnok quickly wrote out the list before beginning the long process of getting everything going. A tawny owl with a gold 'G' on its chest entered through a chute in the wall, flying over Neville to drop a letter in his lap before exiting the same way. Opening the letter Neville read over the contents.

 _'Vesuvius, I would like to invite you to dinner, 7 o'clock, at_

 _Slytherin Manor so you can meet with your parents as they can't_

 _be seen out in public. When you leave Gringott's just hold this letter_

 _and say 'Serpents' the portkey will bring you directly to the_

 _Manor's Apparition point in the foyer._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin'_

Studying the letter for a little longer before folding it up and putting it in the pocket of his robe, Neville sat back in the chair, looking towards the clock on the mantle to his left. "Five-Thirty," he breathes before glancing towards where Ragnok was still furiously working and stood up. "I'll be by tomorrow to see how everything is progressing, Ragnok."

===============Time===Skip=================

Bella sat on the floor of her and Rudolphus' closet looking at all of her clothes with a critical eye, her large, fluffy, dark purple bath towel wrapped around her. Chewing her lip, she turned her head towards the door to listen for Rudolphus, only to hear the shower still running and sighed, standing from her seat on the floor. "Okay," she breathes as she starts going through outfits one by one. "No, no, no, maybe," she pulled out the maybe outfit and placed it over her arm as she continued looking for an outfit. "No, definitely not, no, no, maybe, maybe, no, maybe, no, no." Reaching the very end of her closet, she smiled at the sight of her wedding dress before taking her choices out into the bedroom and laying them on the bed. Bella examined each outfit before growling under her breath, heading back into the closet for shoes and undergarments. When Rudolphus stepped out of the bathroom, clad in black boxers and towel-drying his long, black hair he was greeted by the sight of his wife standing at the end of their bed in her bra and underwear, staring at the different outfits she had strewn over their bed. The moment Bella noticed him, she stalked towards him, grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bed. "Help me, Rudo, I can't decide what to wear."

The burgundy-eyed man looked over the outfits she'd picked before picking an ankle-length, dark purple dress with lacey sleeves the same color and holding it out to her. "Now, go finish getting ready while I get dressed," he breathes giving her a kiss on the cheek before levitating the other outfits back into the closet, following along behind them to go get his clothes so he could dress.

===============POV=Change=================

"What kind of company are we having?" Cerberus asks before breaking into a huge yawn as he curled back up on the bed, his hair still a little wet from his shower and Tom paused in the doorway of their closet to watch him. "Whose coming?"

Tom wanted the news about Neville being Vesuvius a surprise so he finished doing up the buttons of his shirt. "Bella and Rudolphus got some good news, so expect Rabastan, the Malfoys, Fred and George, your parents, Sirius and one more person who shall remain a surprise," he says and Cerberus sat up before sliding off the bed, straightening out the wrinkles in his clothes with a flick of his fingers.

He finished drying his hair with another flick of the same fingers and began to brush through it before tying it back from his face. "Bella and Rudolphus got good news, only family, close friends and a surprise person are invited?" Cerberus murmurs and Tom noticed the look of contemplation on his black-haired mate's face.

"Yes," Tom answers glancing at the clock on the desk in his study before making his way over to the side of the bed where Cerberus was standing, seeing that he hadn't put any shoes on yet. "Which shoes are you going to wear?"

Cerberus summoned his slippers out from under the bed and slid them onto his feet, raising an eyebrow at the eyebrow Tom raised at him. "My feet hurt," he breathes and Tom lowered his eyebrow before pulling the teen into his arms, holding him against his chest as he breathed in the scent of his mate.

His Demon was starting to be able to pick out the scent of the pregnancy on his mate and held the other man tighter for a few seconds before pulling away, kissing his forehead. Cerberus stared up at him for a few moments before looking over his shoulder at the clock in the study, making a face when he saw they had five minutes. "We should head down," Tom breathes taking Cerberus' hand and leading him out of their suite, heading towards the foyer where everyone would be arriving, except for the teen's parents and the Lestranges who all stayed in the manor unless Severus was called to Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place. Before they could leave Nagini wrapped herself around Tom's shoulders, while Darkness began slithering out of the room ahead of them, too heavy for Cerberus to carry.

===============POV=Change=================

Neville stood in the living room of his new apartment in London, staring out the large window that made up the wall behind his couch and waiting for it to be time to take the portkey to Slytherin Manor. A woman in the apartment across from his seemed to be checking him out and he raised an eyebrow before pressing the button beside the window that would close off the window. His thick, curly black hair was still partially damp from his shower and fell to the small of his back, as well as into his face, hiding his burgundy eyes from view while he watched the outside world. Shaking his head, he glanced towards the clock before taking the portkey out of the pocket of his nice robes and with one more glance around the room, he whispered, "Serpents."

===============POV=Change=================

Bellatrix was bouncing with anticipation as she, Rudolphus, Rabastan, their Lord, Cerberus, Severus and Regulus waited for the rest of their dinner guests to arrive. The floo went off and Tom waved a hand, allowing Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and the twins to come through the fireplace. "No Sirius tonight?" Lucius questions and Cerberus chuckles, hiding it with a cough behind his hand that fooled no one.

Regulus snickered from his spot beside Severus, who smirked. "He is currently suffering from a case of the blues for setting off one of the twins' noise-makers next to Cerberus while he was napping," the potions master breathes and Narcissa shook her head before moving over to give the dark-haired teen a hug.

"What color blue is he?" Fred asks and Cerberus' chuckles progressed to full-blown laughter.

Tom shook his head before he pointed his finger towards a nearby tapestry that was a light grey-blue. "A little darker than that," he murmurs causing the twins to burst out laughing probably from imagining what Sirius looks like. "He was told to join us if he could undo it before 7:30."

There was a whooshing noise, like a portkey having been activated, before a loud thud echoed through the room and everyone glanced towards where the noise had come from. A figure was kneeling on the other side of the room, taking calm and even breaths before standing from his kneeling position. "Why did that portkey hurt worse than normal?" he murmurs to himself as he straightens his clothing, not seeming to notice the other people in the room. Cerberus studied the newcomer with curiosity, his thick, black hair seemed to have a tamer version of Bella's curls and when he finally glanced up at them, everyone in the room gasped. He looked like a younger version of Rudolphus, except for the hair and a couple of the Black features, his burgundy eyes moved over everyone standing in the room with him. Stopping on Bella and Rudolphus, "Mother, Father," he murmurs and Bella made a happy noise before moving towards him, wrapping her arms around him when she reached him. Rudolphus was a little more hesitant, as if expecting the teen to disappear and slowly followed his wife.

"That was definitely a surprise," Narcissa murmurs running a hand through Draco's hair as she watched her brother-in-law and sister be reunited with their son.

===============POV=Change=================

Augusta sat at the dining room table at Grimmauld, where the Order was still meeting, staring away from Dumbledore as she sipped the tea a morose Molly with a tear-stained face had brought to her. "What do you mean you've lost the Lestrange boy, as well as everything the Longbottom's own?" the old man growls smacking the table with an open palm.

The ex-Lady Longbottom turned her attention to Dumbledore as she placed her cup down on the table, a cold look in her brown eyes. "It's not like I lost the Saviour of the Wizarding World," she hisses snidely, long nails digging into the table, "twice." Dumbledore snarled at her, standing from his seat to loom over her which worked until she stood, as well. "What's wrong, Albus, can't take being responsible for the death of the real Harry Potter when he was two months old? How about the disappearance of the teen you've forced to be him since he was almost the same age?"

The blue-eyed old man silenced her with a wave of his hand, the twinkling having been replaced by an evil glint. "Watch your tongue, Harpy," he growls pointing a single, crooked finger at her, "please remember who confunded Longbottom into marrying you, in the first place."

Augusta grit her teeth as she fought the silencing spell before it broke and she snickered, "Alright, Albus, keep deluding yourself into thinking everyone in the Wizarding World owes you something." He moved to silence her again and she twitched her fingers, sending the spell off to the left. "Newsflash, the only reasons you have any followers in this war is because they think Voldemort is scared of you and you had the Golden Boy, Boy-Who-Lived, on your side. Now that he's gone, only the stupid, blind and ignorant will continue to follow you. Luckily for you, there's a lot of them."

===============POV=Change=================

Cerberus was flabbergasted at the news that Neville was really Vesuvius, Bella and Rudo's supposedly-dead, apparently kidnapped son. At least Vesuvius had been able to hold his reaction to a minimum when Tom had told him about Cerberus being kidnapped to be Harry Potter. His reaction to the news that Cerberus was pregnant was rather more comical and had the giant blue-black viper lounging around the pregnant teen's feet letting out hissing chuckles as Bella fretted around her gaping son. "Is he okay?" Draco murmurs at Cerberus through the corner of his mouth and the other teen's mismatched eyes widened as he shrugged his shoulders in an 'I-don't-know,' gesture.

 _ **"He looksss like a fisssh that'sss been pulled out of water,"**_ Darkness hisses from his place at Cerberus' feet as he placed his great, big head on the table next to Cerberus' plate. _**"Can I have one of thossse tiny, whole chickensss?"**_ Cerberus rolled his eyes at the thirty-seven foot snake's antics before stabbing a partridge off the plate in the center of the table and setting it on the table in front of Darkness. _**"Thank you, Massster."**_

 _ **"Your welcome, Darknesss,"**_ Cerberus hisses running his hand over the scales over one of Darkness' silver eyes as his attention shifted back to Neville, who seemed to be coming out of his surprised stupor.

"Congratulations, Cerberus, Lord Slytherin," he says with an embarrassed blush as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

There was a resounding crash from the doorway to the dining room and as everyone turned to see what was going on, Darkness coiled himself closer to Cerberus, readying to attack anything that threatened his Wizard. "I'm pretty damn sure, Lord Slytherin wants to know what I just found out, you tiny, little..."

"Flint, put down the House Elf," Tom growled cutting off the rest of what Marcus was about to say to the elf he had in a shield bubble floating off the ground. Waiting until Marcus did as he was told, Cerberus let out a soft giggle when the elf kicked Marcus in the shin, hurting himself more than he did the eight-and-a-half-foot Heir. "Now, what was so important you had to interrupt our dinner?"

Marcus made his way over to the table as he pulled what looked like an edition of the Daily Prophet out of the pocket of his robes. "This is tomorrow's morning edtion, Skeeter handed it to my Mother before she left work this morning, thought you should know what Dumbledore's up to," he murmurs handing the paper to Tom. "The editor won't allow Skeeter to publish anything anti-Dumbledore anymore and has pushed her out of everything at the Daily Prophet, she is only able to write for Witch Weekly at the moment."

Tom's eyes went fully black as his magic roared through the room before he slammed the Daily Prophet down on the table and stood from his seat, stalking out of the dining room. "I'm going to kill that old bastard," he snarls as the floor beneath his feet scorched, leaving a trail of charred footprints behind him. Cerberus moved just enough to angle the paper so he could read it and froze at the headline. _'Dark Lord's Love Child! Harry Potter, Whore of the Dark Lord; Pregnant!' 'Beloved Hogwarts Headmaster Reveals the Shocking Betrayal of the Boy-Who-Lived!'_ Feeling tears well up in his eyes, the teen stood from his chair and ran from the room, the large, black snake following quickly behind him.

Cerberus followed the trail of scorched footprints, hoping to catch Tom before he could make good on the words he'd said before he left the dining room and tried to keep his tears from falling. Tom was in the front parlor where the apparition point was when Cerberus found him and placed his hand on the older man's arm. "Tom, Dumbledore's not worth it," he breathes moving so he was standing right behind Tom so he could lean his head against his back. "He's trying to make you angry and draw you out before you've got a plan." When he didn't get any kind of reaction from his mate, Cerberus moved around until he was standing in front of him.

He startled a little when Tom's black eyes moved to him and he cupped the side of his face, giving him a soft kiss on the temple. "You're right, he's trying to get a rise out of me," he murmurs wiping the tears that had fallen from Cerberus' mismatched eyes away with his thumbs before wrapping his arms around the teen's waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter. This was written solely for entertainment purposes, mostly my own.

Chapter Five; Information, Grotesque Gifts and Unexpected Developments

Down in the dungeons of Slytherin Manor, the Dursley males had been placed in a cell together, opposite a cell where a naked, red-haired female teen lay chained to a metal gurney. There were bruises and cuts all over her body, as well as some kind of rot happening in her left leg, skin that was grey or black with black liquid oozing from it and the bones of her left foot peeking through what remained of the rotten flesh left there. The two men looked at each other before the ominous feelings they'd been having since they woke up here began showing and Vernon's face paled as they heard the door that led down here open and close. Out of tune humming filled the dank space as the sound of skipping steps reached their ears and an insane cackle from their visitor had the two quickly stepping back away from the bars of the cell they were in. The redhead on the slab in the cell across from them let out a terrified shriek before she began to struggle against the bonds holding her against the slab and the manic humming began again as a dark-haired woman skipped out of the shadows, dark eyes glinting evilly.

The woman giggled darkly before opening the cell door and entering the whimpering redhead's cell, "Do you wanna tell me anything, wittle Ginny Weasley?" she asks as she stalked around the slab, fast enough that the girl on the slab could feel the air that accompanied her passing.

The girl let out another, terrified shriek before visibly steeling herself and turned her head so she was looking at the woman with blindfolded eyes. "I have nothing to tell you, Lestrange," she hisses before she began to twitch and jerk as much as the chains allowed, a hoarse scream filling the dungeon.

The woman let out another insane cackle, wand pointed at the girl on the slab as her dark eyes glowed with rage before she lifted her wand, placing it in the sleeve of the dress she was wearing. "Oh well," she murmurs as she made her way to the table full of clean, sharp-looking knives sitting at the back of the cell, "had to try one last time before doing as Tom ordered. Mmm, how should I do this? I'm supposed to cut her into pieces and mail them to her parents as a warning to Dumbledore."

As the dark-haired woman ran her hand over the choices she had, the redhead began regaining thought function and let out a whine as she heard the noise the knives made as they brushed each other. "Ron and I aren't Molly's children," she cries as she jerked against the chains holding her. "We're Arthur's and Albus' children with some whore they both fancied. Molly is under a memory-locking curse, high-strength personality potions and a mild form of liquid Imperius to keep her from the man she really married. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George are Molly's and her husbands, I don't know who he is."

Ginny had tears leaking from under the blindfold as Bellatrix turned her attention back to the girl, a thoughtful look on her face as she looked over to a softly-glowing white stone. "Interesting, that is definitely all true or the stone would've turned red," she murmurs picking out an axe with a charm that would seal the wound as soon as she started cutting pieces off. "So, what should I cut off first?"

"Please," Ginny whimpers, "I'm talking now, please don't kill me." Bella raised an eyebrow at the girl's words as she lifted the axe up and swung it down, severing the rotting leg from her body. A long, blood-curdling scream fell from the redhead's lips and Bella quickly moved to the other side, doing the same to the other leg. Bella cast preservation spells on the two severed limbs as she rearranged Ginny on the slab so her arms were stretched out away from her body. "Please stop, I have more information, stuff that your Master could find useful." Bella readied the axe again and paused to let the girl say whatever she thought was so important, keeping an eye on the stone set into the wall. "Albus has several Pure-blood children glamoured as Muggleborns or Halfbloods, he had them taken from their families and reported as killed in the aftermath of the first war." Ginny paused and Bella prepared to swing the axe again when she started speaking again. "Lee Jordan is the son of Lord and Lady Zabini, Blaise Zabini's elder brother. Selene Vaughn is Dolohov's daughter with his late wife. Dean Thomas is the son of the late Lord and Lady Warbough. Hermione Granger is..." The girl's mouth snapped shut so hard that her teeth clicked and she bit the tip of her tongue off.

Bella shook her head and swung the axe down, severing the left arm before hurrying to quickly do the same with the other. Casting a preservation on the other two limbs, she also healed the girl's tongue so there was no evidence that she'd spilt some of Dumbledore's secrets. "Thanks for the information, but an order is an order," she says as she lifted the axe one final time, "and you kind of deserve this for what you would've done to Cerberus. " Ginny opened her mouth like she was going to say something else and Bellatrix swung the axe down, severing the girl's head from the rest of her. Casting preservation charms on the head and body, she cleaned off the axe before hanging it back up next to the table full of knives. After cleaning off what little blood was on her hands, Bella reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a shrunken trunk before placing it on the floor, unshrinking it. Opening the trunk, she looked over the assortment of shrunken, wood boxes and dug through until she found six that looked about the right size for the body parts.

 _The next day..._

Hermione stared out the window of the burrow with a blank face and glazed-over, brown eyes. On the outside she was deathly calm and sat statue-still, inside her mind she was furious and fighting all the potions and spells Dumbledore had placed on her. _'I refuse to be used,'_ she snarls inside her mind as she tried to command her body to do as she wished, against the orders she'd been given. She'd managed to dump out the cup of tea he'd ordered her to drink once he'd left her alone and placing it in front of her to look like she'd drank it. _'What have I done? Harry thinks I had a choice in all this and I chose Ron and Dumbledore over him, my very first friend. I need to find Harry and apologize for everything I've helped put him through in the last seven years, even though it wasn't my fault.'_

"How's my girlfriend doing today?" Ron's voice asks as he places his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to put his head atop hers.

 _'I want to rip your goddamned head from your shoulders,'_ she hisses inside her mind, _'and I am not your fucking girlfriend.'_ That was what she wanted to say but, "I'm great, how are you?" is what slid from her lips. _'Son of a bloody, buggering whore. Keep your fucking hands and mouth to yourself, arsehole,'_ she thinks as Ron turned her to give her a small smile before pressing his lips to hers.

"I'm doing much better now that I have you in my arms," he murmurs when he finally pulled his lips off Hermione's and she let loose a litany of angry curses at him when he pulled her in for another kiss.

 _'I've decided that when I'm free of the crap Dumbledore put me under I'm going to torture you slowly before killing you. And I'm going to start with your goddamned hands,'_ she snarls as she began pushing at the spells around her mind while he led her body towards the bed in the room. "I have the same feeling whenever you're around, Ron," she breathes out as she mentally curses herself in the midst of promising painful death to the boy who'd taken a seat on the edge of her bed.

Ron's eyebrow rose before he scoffed and grabbed her chin pulling her down so her face was inches from his. "Look here, I don't know why my father decided to make you all lovey towards me and I don't care all you have to do is exactly what I tell you," he growls his fingers digging into her cheeks as he tightened his hold, bringing tears to Hermione's eyes even as she cursed him in her mind. "On your knees, Hermione."

 _'Like hell I will,'_ she seethes as her body began doing as he'd said and she began to fight at Dumbledore's spells even harder. A scream from downstairs had Ron pushing her away from him and standing up, hurriedly heading down to see what was going on. _'Oh, thank Merlin, that was close.'_

===============POV=Change=================

Molly stared down into the dead eyes of her daughter as the rest of her family came into the kitchen to see what she'd been screaming about. "Is tha... Ginny?" Ron gasps as he finally got a look at what was causing the woman's hysterics.

"No, they've had her for two months, why do this now?" Arthur breathes, pain clearly evident in his voice as he stares at his daughter's severed head.

The floo went off and Dumbledore stepped out of the green flames to enter the Weasley home with a smile that disappeared when he caught sight of the opened box and five other unopened ones sitting on the table. "Molly, when did those arrive?" he asks and the hysterical woman looked at him, tears trailing down her face.

"I don't know," she murmurs running a hand through her curls. "I've been out doing laundry, I didn't even see any owls, I saw the packages when I came in to start lunch."

Dumbledore seemed to be thinking over what she'd said before moving closer so he could look down at his daughter's face. "Was there anything else in there besides...?" he let the question trail off as Molly began crying even harder. She held out a crisp, white, unopened envelope, hiding her face in her hands as soon as he'd taken it from her.

 _'Albus,_

 _Thank you for the annoying little article in this_

 _morning's edition of The Daily Prophet. I hope_

 _you enjoy my little 'thank you' gift, I'm sorry for_

 _cutting her into so many pieces but she wouldn't_

 _fit in just one box._

 _Sincerely,_

 _TMR'_

Dumbledore saw red as he crumpled the letter in his fist, glancing at Arthur to notice that he'd been reading over his shoulder. "It seems that Voldemort was not happy with this morning's Prophet and so took his anger out on Ginevra," he says and all of the Weasleys became angry. "Do..." He was cut off as the house around them began to shake and a scream sounded from upstairs as a large amount of magic pressed down on them. "What's going on?"

All of the Weasleys looked as dumbfounded as he did before the magic was suddenly gone as the crack of apparition sounded throughout the house from upstairs. "Hermione was up there," Ron murmurs before he turned and ran upstairs, everyone else close on his heels. Reaching the girl's rooms, Ron threw open her door and stared at the mess the room had become.

"It looks like a bomb went off in here," Charlie says after looking around the room.

Dumbledore's face had paled drastically when it was revealed that the room was empty. "She needs to be found," he snarls angrily before turning on his heel and storming downstairs.

===============POV=Change=================

Cerberus was sitting with his papa, Petunia and Bellatrix out in the gazebo by the lake, eating the lunch the elves had prepared for them as the two Draconis' let their creature features out, stretching out their wings. "I think being tutored for the N.E.W.T.S. is better than returning to Hogwarts," Bella says before she takes a sip of her tea. "Better than being stuck dealing with Dumblebore and his people."

"Tom and I were discussing that before breakfast this morning," Cerberus breathes as he leant against the low back of the chair he was sitting in. "We agreed that tutoring is the best course of action to keep me and the baby safe from the old fool." Stretching his wings out, he let out a purring noise and settled his hands on his stomach, feeling the baby's magic flutter against his palms. "Has there been any progress with the information Ginevra gave you?"

Bella made a face before pulling out a journal and flipping through the pages to the newest entry. "The information on Molly can't be proven until Gringott's can get her there for a Cleansing Ritual. I've startred checking the total of four names she gave me before whatever oath she was under forced her to stop talking," she groused. "Lee Jordan, Selene Vaughn, Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger. Lee Jordan is actually Alexandros Zabini, son of Mikhail and Sasha Zabini, older brother of Blaise Zabini. At this point in time, he has not answered the summons to Gringott's to have this confirmed. Selene Vaughn is really Galaxia Dolohov, only daughter of Ambrose and Victoria Dolohov. The Goblins have been unable to contact her at all." Bellatrix paused to take another sip of her tea. "Dean Thomas is supposedly Wulf Warbough, only son of the late Zander and Darcy Warbough. He has answered Gringott's and told them that he would be unable to meet with them until sometime the week before September first." She paused again to eat a bite of her cucumber sandwich as she contemplated the last name from her list. "Unfortunately, the Weasley girl only said Hermione Granger's name before she couldn't say anything more so I have absolutely no idea who she could be."

Cerberus shrugged, not really caring about the supposed friend who'd been stealing from him since before first year. "Selene Vaughn is a Hufflepuff fourth year, she's also really shy, quiet and doesn't like being touched by guys," he murmurs as his thoughts turned to the first time he'd noticed her. "Ronald Weasley accidentally knocked into her in the hall and she flinched so hard her magic reacted and sent him into a wall."

Petunia set down the tea cup she'd been sipping from, "That sounds an awful lot like how you'd been," she breathes and Cerberus ducked his head before giving a quick nod. "Do you think...?"

"Most likely," he breathes. "The people she's been living with are Muggles and from what I heard Mrs. McGonagall say while Ron was in the Hospital Wing, they weren't very thrilled to have a Witch in the family."

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment before Regulus rolled his eyes. "Does this girl have any friends at school?" he asks looking at Cerberus.

The teen thought about the question, searching through his memories and coming up empty, every time he'd ever seen her, she was by herself. "Not that I know of," Cerberus answers truthfully, "every time I've ever seen her, she was alone."

Regulus summoned parchment, ink and a quill from the Manor, writing out a quick letter, hiding it from view when Cerberus tried to read it over his arm. "Don't give me that look, it's a letter to Ragnok to have him look into Selene Vaughn's homelife. If it really is as bad as the two of you think, he'll be able to remove her," he says when Cerberus gave him an annoyed look and the teen hmmed before taking a sip of his tea after thanking the House Elf who'd just refilled it.

"You may want to tell him to take one of the Goblin females with him when they go to collect her," he says as he looked over the finger foods in the center of the table. "Like I mentioned earlier, she doesn't exactly respond well to males."

Regulus hummed as he finished up the letter, folding it up before addressing it to Ragnok and handing it off to a waiting Elf. "So, what do we do about the Granger girl, she could've been manipulated and controlled this whole time and you're angry with her for something that Dumbledore or someone else has caused?" Bella asks in a light tone and Cerberus made a face, clicking his tongue as he finally chose a small chocolate muffin off the plate closest to him.

Taking a bite of it, he thought over her question as he chewed, looking off towards the small lake that sat just outside the manor. "If, and only if, that's the case will I forgive her for everything," he murmurs after the table had been silent for a few minutes, popping the last bit of his muffin into his mouth.

===============POV=Change=================

Things at Gringott's were moving kind of slowly, after all, it was a Sunday and most of their clients would be keeping to themselves. So Ragnok was surprised when there was a sudden outburst as a young lady apparated directly into the foyer, something that was impossible but for only a powerful few of their clients. "Help me," was the only thing that left her lips before she fainted dead away, causing several of the bank workers to hurry over to check on her.

Standing from his seat at the back of the foyer, Ragnok made his way over to the fallen woman and noticed Bill Weasley standing in the crowd around her with a confused look on his face. A flurry of movement towards the entrance to deeper into the bank pulled his gaze from the elder Weasley and to the group of Healers trying to make their way through the crowd. "Out of the way so the Healers can do their jobs," he ordered when he realized that no one in the crowd was making it easy for them to get through.

At the sound of his voice, everyone surrounding the fallen girl stepped away and he got his first good look at her, noticing that it was Hermione Granger. His first instinct was to order the Healers to do the bare minimum and send her to St. Mungo's before he remembered that she was one of the children he needed to do a Heritage Test on. Pulling Goldenhair off to the side once her and the other Healers had collected the girl, he steered them over to his desk. "What do you need, Ragnok, I have a patient to attend to?" she asks in a snide tone and he raised an eyebrow before shaking his head at her newest insult to his status as a Lord of their kind.

"I need you to figure out what's wrong with her and fix it as soon as possible," he growls and she gave him a sneer full of sharp teeth, opening her lips to retort. "That is Hermione Granger, one of the people that has stolen from Cerberus Black-Prince since they met." That had her mouth closing with an audible click as her dark eyes glowed evilly and she glanced at the Healers waiting for her. "No, don't do anything to her, there is a chance that she was controlled by Dumbledore the whole time. While you're healing her, I need you to check for all the signs of any of the potions and spells used to manipulate and control."

She gave him a glare for the next few moments, probably thinking over what he'd just said before giving him a small smirk and turned away from him. "Of course, Lord Ragnok, my beloved husband," she says over her shoulder before heading away from him, ignoring the glare he sent in her direction as he returned to his seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the OCs and the plot.

Chapter Six; Finding the Truth and Molly Loses It

The sounds of the world around her were foggy and when she tiredly opened her eyes, Hermione was almost freaked out by the clarity with which she saw the bright white room she was in. "Finally awake, young one?" a gravelly, feminine voice asks and Hermione looked towards the voice to see a short, gold-haired Goblin woman standing beside the bed she was in.

"Where am I?" Hermione asks before sitting up, glad to realize that she was back in control of her movements and the Goblin raised a brow at her.

"Gringott's," was the short reply before the Goblin was bustling about the small, curtain-enclosed space surrounding Hermione. "You apparated right into the foyer, something that is impossible for most of our clients, asked for help and then lost consciousness. Not that I can really blame you for that, I probably would've done so, as well, if Liquid Imperius or any of the other things you were fighting off worked on Goblins." Lifting her hand up to run it through her hair, Hermione let a small smile lift her lips and moved to slip off the bed when the Goblin made a negative noise that had her pausing. "I know that you're probably ecstatic about being in control of yourself for however long it's been since you've been under someone else's but until you are released from my care, you will stay in that bed."

Hermione gave a sheepish smile before sliding back into the middle of the bed. "Sorry, it's been forever," she says and the Goblin froze before turning a serious look on her.

"How long exactly?" she asks and Hermione froze, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she looked away from the penetrating gaze. "I need to know so I can continue to help you."

Swallowing thickly, Hermione turned her attention back to the Goblin and slumped against the pillows behind her. "Since the summer before my first year at Hogwarts," she breathes quickly doing the math in her head, "so seven years. Before that, I lived with a couple that kept me in a large cage until Dumbledore came and moved me in with the people I've lived with for the last seven years."

===============POV=Change=================

Goldenhair stood, frozen, staring at the teen sitting in the bed with barely-concealed shock and she gathered up the set of clothes she'd set aside for when the girl awoke. "Thank you for telling me that," she says as she set the clothes down at the end of the bed. "You have a meeting with Lord Ragnok, Head Manager for Gringott's, in ten minutes. Maybe you'll be able to get some answers during that time, please get dressed and I will show you to his office."

Leaving the young lady alone to dress, Goldenhair stalked down the center aisle of the Medical Ward and fought to keep from growling as she thought over what she'd just been told. "Tell Ragnok that the Granger girl and I will be in his office in seven minutes," she growls at one of the guards standing outside the main door and he nodded before quickly heading off in that direction. Taking a quick moment to calm down, she headed back towards the curtained-off section that the teen occupied and paused when she noticed the girl waiting for her. "Well, you dress quickly."

"Habit, I suppose," the girl says in explanation and Goldenhair paused a moment before continuing to lead the way towards Ragnok's office.

===============POV=Change=================

Molly stood at the stove, a small, unnoticeable smirk on her lips as she stirred the soup in the pot on the back burner and ignored her 'husband' crying at the table over his daughter. _'Little bitch deserved it, just like you and Dumbledore deserve all the pain you're feeling now for what you have done to me and my boys,'_ she thinks as she put the ladle down next to the stove. She was almost tempted to start poisoning the food but Arthur had learned long ago to make her eat first and there was always the chance one of her boys could eat, as well, and she'd never forgive herself for that. There was also the fact that he had threatened the safety of her boys if she ever tried to do it again. "Dinner's done," she says loud enough to catch the attention of everyone in the house.

" **Awesome,** " the twins say as they hurried into the kitchen and made themselves a couple of bowls, hugging her between them before heading over to the table. They'd been a lot easier to handle for the past couple of days, like they were expecting her to explode.

Molly was almost sure that all of her boys knew something about what was going on with her but that was preposterous as only Dumbledore, Arthur, Ron and Ginny had known. _'Hmm, but it would explain why they all seem to have become more thoughtful,'_ she thinks as she made her own bowl and sat in her chair. "Looks good, Mollywobbles," Arhtur murmurs as he took his seat down the table from her and she tried to fight the small smile that appeared on her lips. _'I fucking hate that name and you know it, you fucking arsehole.'_ She was so busy with her inner rant at Athur that she didn't notice when an invisible hand poured something into her soup.

===============POV=Change=================

Bill paused just behind his mother's chair, barely even breathing as he slowly backed away and ducked into the hallway before cancelling the notice-me-not spell he'd used on himself. Leaning against the wall, he took several, deep, calming breaths as he glanced down at the potion vial in his hand, the one that held the antidote to Liquid Imperius, as well as most of the spells on her, and dropped it into his pocket before walking into the kitchen. "Dinner done?" he asks and his mother turned from watching Arthur to give him a small smile.

"It is," she answers with a nod before turning her gaze back to her husband, a barely-perceptible sneer appearing on her lips. Seeing this, Bill quickly grabbed himself a bowl of soup before taking a seat at the table, closer to his Mother so he'd know when the antidote finally kicked in. The table was silent, except for the disgusting noise of Ron shoveling food into his mouth and Bill noticed the twins watching their Mother through the corners of their eyes. "Ron, chew with your mouth closed."

Bill's eyes widened ever so slightly at the clipped tone of her voice before glancing at Ron who wasn't listening. _'Oh shit,'_ was his only thought as he felt the antidote start taking effect and he noticed the angry flash that appeared in her eyes before Ron's bowl flew across the room to smash against the wall. "Molly, that was uncalled for," Arthur says trying to placate the situation.

===============POV=Change=================

Her gaze moved back to him as pure rage darkened her eyes, causing them to appear black for only a moment before she regained control of herself. "You're the last person I want to hear at the moment, Arthur Weasley," she growls as black markings flashed across her skin for a moment before disappearing and her own, empty bowl threw itself at him.

Arthur ducked out of the way as Bill, Fred and George stood from the table, watching their Mother as she began returning to the woman she'd been before Arthur and Dumbledore got a hold of her. "What's wrong with her?" Ron asks and Molly smirked as her face and body thinned out, hair darkening to more of a blood-red color as she kept her brown eyes on Arthur. "Dad, what's wrong with Mum?"

"Do not call me that," she hisses and Ron looked at her. His eyes widening as he must've realized that the Molly he knew, push-over, drugged Molly, was not who was standing at the end of the table. "You are not my son."

Arthur's face became thunderous as she said this and his wand was suddenly out and pointed towards her, causing her to chuckle. "Now, Molly, have you been taking your medicine like you're supposed to?" he asks and she scoffs, popping her neck as she continued to stare at him, a mocking look entering her eyes.

"What do you think that's going to do, Weasley?" she asks as he shot a greyish spell at her. Arthur froze when the spell came to a stop just a couple of feet from her and Molly snickered, "You and Dumbledore caught me by surprise last time, it won't happen again." As she spoke, the spell shot off to her left before burning a hole through the wall and fizzling out. "Now, I'm going to dissolve our marriage, you're going to allow it or I'm going to stick my hand through your son's chest and rip out his heart." Arthur glanced at Ron before nodding and Molly smiled, revealing sharpened canines as she pulled off her wedding ring. "I, Molly Weasley nee Prewett-Rosier, do hereby dissolve my marriage to Arthur Weasley." Tossing her ring down on the table, she watched with a small smirk as it smoked before melting into nothing, leaving only a scorch mark to show it even existed. "Now, my boys and I are going to leave, give my regards to Albus."

With a wave of her hand, all of her things, at least the one's she felt like taking, disappeared from the Burrow. "What are you going to do, Molly?" Arthur yells as she, Bill, Fred and George headed towards the door. "Evan's dead, there's nothing for you to go back to."

"Nothing is a whole lot better than having to look at the man who caused my husband's death," she snarls as she was suddenly just in front of him, a crazed gleam in her eyes. "If you hadn't helped Dumbledore take me from him, his death could have been prevented."

Arthur smirked, clearly amused by his ability to get beneath her skin. "And he would've rotted away in Azkaban with all the other Death Eater scum," he hisses and she slapped him, hard enough that it cracked a few of his teeth.

Shadows began gliding over the floor before Molly fought the urge to kill him down and regained control of herself. "Azkaban would've been preferable to death," she growls as she stepped back from him, "especially for Evan, the Dementors wouldn't have bothered him."

Turning on her heel, she stalked away from him and passed her sons on her way to the door. The three of them glanced back at Arthur and Ron before smirking, following after their Mother, to the astonishment of both the remaining men in the kitchen. "Mom, where exactly are you going?" Bill asks and Molly glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Gringott's, I have to take care of some things and fix others," she mutters as she stepped free of the wards around the Burrow and apparated in the next step.

===============POV=Change=================

Hermione's head was still spinning with all the new information she'd learned in the past few hours, barely even paying attention as she was led down to a Ritual Chamber by Ragnok and Goldenhair. She knew that both of the Goblins were keeping a close eye on her as they moved, Goldenhair to make sure she didn't go into shock and Ragnok because he didn't want her to die before her Father came to collect her. She came out of her whirling thoughts as the door to the room was pushed open and just in time to miss the end of the argument the two Goblins had been having.

Ragnok let out a growling sigh before giving Goldenhair a nod, moving around the room to prepare it for use. While he did that, Goldenhair turned her attention to the teen, an apologetic look on her face. "Now, you need to go into that room over there and change into this," she handed Hermione a pure, white gown and sent her off towards the room with a light push before going to help Ragnok prepare the room.

Doing as she was told, Hermione walked into the room and undressed before pulling on the robe, her thoughts still a little out of control with all the new information floating around in her brain.

 _Three hours before..._

Sitting in the the office of the Head Bank Manager was nerve-wracking, especially considering all of the things Dumbledore had done, like stealing from Harry and placing it into her vault. "Miss Granger," Ragnok says in a low tone that she knew meant nothing good, considering the look the big Goblin was giving her. "Did you ever willingly steal from Harry Potter, now known as Cerberus Black-Prince?"

"No," Hermione answers as firmly as she could while the lingering effects of Dumbledore's spells and potions commanded her to say the opposite. "I never used it, either, so could you put it back in his vault, please?" Ragnok paused in reading over a piece of parchment on his desk before turning his chair to look for her bank records.

Reading them over, he realized that she was telling the truth and had never touched the vault that Dumbledore had set up for her. The only time she even came into the bank was to exchange Muggle currency for what she needed. "When did Dumbledore first begin controlling you?" he asks and Hermione looked away from him, uncomfortable with the intensity in his black eyes.

"By the time I set foot in the magical world, Dumbeldore already had control of me and, at the beginning, I was able to fight it but only a little. He strengthened everything once he realized that I was able to ignore..." Her jaw snapped shut and she'd barely been able to move her tongue out of the way as her teeth clicked shut.

Ragnok glanced at her, an unknown look passing over his features before Goldenhair stepped forward and began working to remove any of the remaining spell effects. "Normally, everything but the blocks on her would've stopped working," Goldenhair mutters to herself as she began pulling spell threads free with slightly-glowing fingertips.

"While she's doing that," Ragnok says picking up a small, silver dagger and walking around the desk with it and a small, black stone bowl filled with blue liquid. Setting the bowl down on the edge of his desk, he turned to her and held his hand out to Hermione, "Hand, please." Lifting her hand to his, she wasn't at all surprised when he turned it palm up and sliced the blade over her palm before grabbing the bowl off the desk, holding it under her bleeding hand. "I'm doing what is called a Heritage Test, we recently got some information that you may be a pureblood and it would be nice to know from which family."

Hermione gave a nod, still unable to speak and Ragnok nodded before taking the bowl and returning to his seat. She watched the potion and blood mixture in the bowl as she wondered what it would reveal. When Goldenhair finally pulled away from her, muttering a quick, "There, all done," Hermione let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you," she breathes to the female Goblin who paused a moment before giving her a nod. Turning back to Ragnok just in time to see him pour the potion onto a piece of parchment, Hermione watched as words quickly began to crawl over the surface and she would've stood if Goldenhair hadn't stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. A look of shock quickly flashed over Ragnok's face but not fast enough that Hermione didn't see it and she moved to stand again so she could read it, only for Goldenhair to stop her again. "What does it say?" she asks causing Ragnok to glance at her before looking back to the parchment and snapped his fingers.

A coulple of minutes later, another Goblin walked into the office and Ragnok motioned him over to stand beside his desk as he showed him the parchment. The both of them had a murmured conversation in Gobbledegook before the other Goblin quickly headed out of the office and Ragnok moved the parchment so that she could read.

 _Heritage and Inheritance Test_

 _Name: Rose Greyback_

 _Father: Fenrir Greyback (Pureblood Werewolf)_

 _Mother: Primrose Greyback nee Malfoy (Turned Vampire) (Deceased)_

 _Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (Illegally)_

 _False Name: Hermione Granger_

 _Heir to: Royal House of Greyback_

 _Creature Inheritance: Werewolf (Active; Blocked), Vampire (Active; Blocked)_

 _Mate's Name: William Rosier, also known as, William Weasley_

 _Vaults & Properties:_

 _Primrose Greyback nee Malfoy's Personal Vaults_

 _Malfoy Cottage (Wales)_

 _Spells & Blocks:_

 _Controlling Love Curse, set for Ronald Weasley & cast by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Blood-Sealed Glamour cast by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Creature Blocks set by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Mate Block set by Albus Dumbledore_

 _70% Magic Block set by Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione sat in her seat, stunned and it felt like she was unable to move as the world around her went silent, vision beginning to blur a bit. "Breathe, young one," Goldenhair's voice murmurs, "you need to breathe."

Taking several, quick, gasping breathes, she got through her shock and glanced at Ragnok with wide eyes. "I can't face him," she says quickly and he raised a questioning brow at her, "I tried to kill him."

"I think the question you should ask yourself is if you tried to kill him because you wanted to or because the part of you that Dumbledore controlled was ordered to?" he asks and Hermione stopped her inner freak out, trying to remember the last time she'd fought against Voldemort's people.

It was when Harry was taken, she was fighting to his left and through most of the battle, she'd been having an inner struggle as she tried to stop following orders. "I'd been trying to ignore Dumbledore's orders throughout the entire battle," she breathes as she thought about when Greyback had appeared in front of her. "When Fenrir appeared, it was like all of Dumbledore's influence over me was amplified and I couldn't stop myself from trying to kill him."

"There's your answer, then," Ragnok says as he began rolling the parchment up. "It wasn't you that was trying to kill your Father, it was Dumbledore's control over you."

 _Present Time_

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Hermione stepped into the middle of the circle Ragnok had told her to stand in. As she tried to make herself relax, the seven Goblins that were needed to perform the Cleansing Ritual stepped into place and began chanting. "Calm Hermione," she breathes to herself, "remain calm." Calm was a difficult thing to achieve when the magic of the ritual began gathering around her and her own magic wanted to rise to protect her.

Forcing her magic to remain calm, she closed her eyes and continued taking even, steadying breaths or she did until the magic for the ritual slammed into her. Her eyes snapped open as her scream seemed to echo off the walls around her as the Glamour was ripped away and her bones snapped and reset, returning her original look. She didn't know if she was going to be able to stay conscious for the rest of the ritual as black spots began to dance in front of her eyes and she swayed. Knowing that the two Creature blocks had to be removed at the same time, she tried to force herself into a somewhat calm state as the ritual's magic began to grow again.

===============POV=Change=================

Bill was sitting in the hallway outside the Rosier Family Vault Manager's office with his brothers, including Percy, waiting for their Mother to finish up what she was doing. The twins were whispering back and forth to each other about whether or not their Mother would accept their relationship now or if she really was homophobic, even without Dumbledore and Arthur's influence. A shiver crawled up Bill's spine and he glanced around to try and figure out where it was coming from before the echo of a scream filled his ears. "Did you guys hear that?" he asks and all of his brothers went quiet, looking towards him.

"Hear what?" Charlie asks playing with the pile of Dragon teeth he'd pulled out of his pocket to sort through, a testament to how bored he truly was waiting for Mom.

"Thought I heard a scream," Bill murmurs looking down the hall to either side of them and now they were all looking at him like he was crazy before the twins got this weird look on their faces.

"Did it sound all whispery-like?" Fred asks and Bill nods, causing the twins to smirk at him. "That **normally means** your mate is **nearby and in trouble.** "

Bill was suddenly sitting forward, staring at the twins in annoyance tinged with a little bit of anger. "They're actually right," Percy tosses out to stop any violence that might break out between his brothers before it could happen. "You could possibly find whoever it is if you follow the feeling that comes along with the sound of their voice."

Glancing towards the middle brother, Bill felt the annoyance drain away before another scream pulled at him and he stood from his seat, magic latching onto the feeling that came with it. "See you guys later," he says as he begins walking in the direction it was tugging him in. "Tell Mom."

" **Later,"** the twins snicker and he gave the two of them a glare over his shoulder before continuing off down the hall.

===============POV=Change=================

Fenrir was lying on the ground in the center of the grove of cherry trees at Malfoy Manor, it had been one of his wife's favorite places and sometimes it felt as if she was here with him. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, letting the scent of the trees around him lull him into an almost peaceful state and let his mind wander back eighteen years. He could almost hear Prim's laughter, feel her hands combing through his hair and the movement of his daughter beneath his hands as he hummed against his wife's stomach to soothe her.

The sound of someone quickly making their way towards where he was laying had him snapping out of the memory and moving up into a crouch, relaxing when he noticed it was Lucius. "Gringott's sent a letter," the blond says as he held out the scrap of parchment to him and Fenrir stood, making his way over to take it from him. Trying to figure out what it could possibly be about, he broke the seal and unfolded the letter.

 _'Lord Greyback, we here at Gringott's would like to inform you_

 _that your daughter, Rose Greyback, did not die on April_

 _4_ _th_ _, 1980 with her Mother. She was taken from your wife_

 _by Dumbledore and given to a Muggle couple that kept_

 _her in a cage for the first ten years of her life. The summer_

 _before her first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore took her from the_

 _Muggles that kept her in a cage and gave her to another couple,_

 _placing glamours, blocks, controlling potions and spells on her._

 _In a moment of clarity at about eleven o' clock this_

 _morning, she was able to break free of the spells_

 _and apparated into Gringott's. As you read this, we are_

 _performing a Cleansing Ritual to remove all of the lingering_

 _effects of Dumbledore's control over her and she'd like to see_

 _you once it is done and she regains consciousness._

 _Regards,_

 _Lord Ragnok'_

His inner wolf was howling with joy by the end of the letter and he handed the letter over to Lucius, who had tried to read it over his shoulder only to get elbowed in the stomach. Giving a small wave of his hand, the werewolf summoned ink and paper from the manor so he could send back a response.

===============POV=Change=================

Ragnok was sitting at his desk after having the unconcious Greyback Heiress taken back to the Healing Ward, along with her mate, who'd found them as they were just finishing the ritual. Goldenhair had warned him that it could take several days for her to awaken because her creature sides and magic needed to settle after all of the blocks had been removed. Once the Cleansing Ritual was finished, he'd returned to his office to begin doing what the young one had asked and returned her vault's contents back into Consort Slytherin's. He was in the middle of composing a letter to Lord Black in answer to his query about Selene Vaughn when an annoyed owl dropped a piece of parchment on his desk. Pausing in his task, he unfolded the parchment and laid it down on his desk to read.

 _'Lord Ragnok, thank you for informing me that my daughter_

 _is still alive and all that she has been through in her short_

 _eighteen years. If you could inform me the moment_

 _she awakens, I will visit Gringott's and will be wearing my_

 _usual Glamour as to not draw unwanted attention._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lord Fenrir Greyback'_

Setting the letter aside, Ragnok glanced up when Goldenhair's assistant slipped into the room, placing a folder at the corner of his desk before quickly leaving. He gave the folder a glance before returning to what he'd been doing before Greyback's letter had arrived, planning to look through it later.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Seven: Settling In and Violent Outbursts

From here on out, Hermione will go by Rose.

 _A couple of days later..._

When Rose finally woke, she was in a darkened room and able to pick out every tiny detail of it with incredible clarity. There was a red-haired man asleep in the chair next to her bed and she studied him for a moment, picking out certain details of him that seemed familiar. The door opened and she was momentarily blinded by the light that flooded the room for the few seconds it took whoever had opened it to step inside. Once the door was finally closed, she was able to make out the person who'd come into the room and breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized Goldenhair.

"Nice to see you awake Miss Greyback," she says as she set several vials of a red liquid on the nightstand next to her bed, opposite where the man was sitting, he'd awoken when the door had opened. A sudden, gnawing sensation began in Rose's stomach and she let out a pained noise as she clenched a hand against her abdomen. "That'll be the hunger pains," the Goblin woman huffs with a 'sit' motion directed at the redhead that had released a growl and stood. "You should drink these, they'll help."

Rose didn't need to be told twice, grabbing a vial off the table less than a second after the words had left Goldenhair's lips and gulping it down just as fast, reaching for the next. "Shouldn't she slow down?" the man asks and she froze at the sound of his voice, which she'd recognized.

"No, Mister Rosier, she's fine," came the reply from the female Goblin as she moved so she was standing at the foot of the bed, digging through a bag there. "When you're no longer hungry, Miss Greyback, you should clean up and get changed, your Father will be coming to see you soon. The bathroom is through that door, here's some clothes and robes for you once you're through." Once she was through, Goldenhair walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the occupants in silence.

Continuing to drink from the vials on the nightstand, Rose stared at Bill with curious eyes as her thoughts went back to the Heritage Test Ragnok had performed. "Do you still want to be called Hermione?" he asks in a cautious tone and she growled, tossing the vial she'd just finished at him, which he caught, eyes flashing black. "I'll take that as a no, Rose it is then."

She paused in drinking long enough to purr at him and he smiled, playing with the fang earring in his ear as he watched her, waiting for her to finish up. "When did you find out you weren't..." Rose begins asking the moment she was done with all of the vials before realizing that was probably a question best left unanswered.

"A month after I was first hired at Gringott's," he answers watching her as she slipped off the bed to look over the clothes the Goblins had gotten for her. "One of the newer employees had accidentally knocked me into some very dangerous wards and I was rushed, unconscious, to the Medical Wing. When they found more spell damage than they'd been expecting, they fixed everything and I was no longer the Bill Weasley I'd been a week before. I was William Rosier, son of a dead Death Eater and Molly Prewett, who's been under Liquid Imperius for almost as long as I can remember."

Rose swallowed when she noticed the look on his face as he finished telling her and she put down the clothes she'd been inspecting, walking over to him. "Sorry, I..." she began only to cut off in a squeak when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down into his lap.

"You don't have to apologize," he murmurs hugging her for a moment before letting her stand back up when he felt her freeze in his hold. "It would've been one of the things I'd have told you anyway."

She nodded before heading back to grab the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to take a quick shower, getting ready to meet her Father for the first time, well that she could remember. Slipping under the hot water, Rose slowly began to relax and let out a small shiver of fear. For a moment, if that, her mind had morphed William into Ron and she'd shut down a little bit, turning into a statue in her mate's arms. _'Damn you, Ronald Weasley,'_ she thinks as she remembered the brief flash of pain that had filled William's eyes before he'd been able to hide it. Completely disgusted with herself and what Ron had done to her, she began scrubbing at her skin, trying to wash away the feel of his hands on her body and all the other things. No matter what Rose did she still felt dirty and she let out a soft sob as she slid down the wall of the shower, letting the water pour down on her, clawing at the flesh of her arms as she wrapped them around herself.

Unable to contain her tears anymore, she began crying, rocking back and forth as she stared at the blood oozing slugishly from the wounds she'd inflicted that were already healing. She didn't hear the door open or see William freeze in the doorway while Goldenhair moved towards her. Rose didn't notice any of this until the shower was turned off and a towel was placed around her before the Goblin levitated her out of the shower, back into the room. She was placed back on the bed before being handed a potion that she probably would've recognized if she'd been paying any attention when Goldenhair told her to drink. Moments later, her eyelids slid closed and she was floating in the darkness of her unconsciousness once more.

===============POV=Change=================

Bill stared at his sleeping mate for a few more moments before stalking out of the room, heading up to Ragnok's office and stepping inside without knocking. Definitely not his best idea when suddenly faced with the Goblin, Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback, stopping just inside the room as the door clicked shut behind him. "Is Miss Greyback ready?" Ragnok asks and Bill shook his head, stepping out of the way when the door opened once more so Goldenhair could enter.

"What happened to put her in that state?" the female asks turning her piercing, black gaze on the redhead and his eyes began changing color.

Bill already had a faint idea of why Rose had reacted the way she did and if it was what he thought, there were several people who were going to be missing body parts soon. "I hugged her," he growls and she cocked her head to the side before her face went deathly pale, quickly leaving the room.

There was a feral-sounding growl that drew Bill out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to his mate's Father. "What's happening with my daughter?" Fenrir growls and the corner of Bill's left eye twitched as they finished turning black and he grit his teeth.

"I can only guess," he forces himself to say through his teeth as his hands clenched at his sides, "while Goldenhair will know for sure when she comes back."

A tense, rage-filled silence descended over the room as they all waited for the Goblin female to return. The whole time, Bill was fighting the instinct to find and dismember Ronald, forcing himself to keep tight reign over his magic that wanted to lash out at everything. "Whatever it is, it has him angry enough to kill and Bill is normally the most even-tempered of Evan and Molly's children," Lucius breathes from where he was standing next to Fenrir and the wolf nodded in agreement.

===============POV=Change=================

Cerberus sat in the room that was going to be the nursery, fiddling with the piece of parchment he was holding as he glanced around the room. "Are you okay?" his Papa asks taking a seat next to him on the floor and he shook his head before handing him the letter. Regulus looked the note over, a small frown appearing between his eyes before he handed the letter back to his son. "It's good news, means that your friend, Hermione, wasn't in control of her actions all this time."

"Better than the news contained in the letter at breakfast," Cerberus breathes as he put the letter away in his pocket, ignoring the inquiring look his Papa was giving him. "Ragnok and a female Auror went to investigate Selene Vaughn's home, found her beaten to death, her adoptive parents were nowhere to be found."

He watched as his Papa's face paled before he dropped into his thoughts. "Did they manage to check if she was Dolohov's daughter?" he asks and Cerberus nodded, turning to stare out the big, bay window off to his left.

"She was, he's been informed and she'll be entombed in the Dolohov family crypt next to her mother," he answers as he stood from where he was sat on the floor. "The Goblins have lodged a complaint with the Ministry for not monitoring the home situations of Muggleborns, as they are supposed to, basis being that Selene's death could've been prevented if they'd been doing so."

"Well, maybe they'll actually stop believing every word out of Albus' mouth as the truth," Severus says from the doorway and Cerberus turned to look over at his Father, who gave him a thin-lipped smile. "Fenrir has requested our presence at Gringott's, seems there is more to Miss Greyback's story than what they originally found."

Hitting Darkness with a shrinking spell, Cerberus bent down to let him coil around a wrist before following his parents out of the room. They decided to travel by floo as it was easier on Cerberus' stomach and a few moments later, they were standing in the private floo room in Gringott's. There was a Goblin waiting for them and they followed him to Ragnok's office where Lucius, Fenrir, Bill and Tom were waiting, though they seemed to be quielty discussing something. Goldenhair stepped into the room, followed by a female teen that had the looks of the Malfoy family but her blond hair was streaked through with silver and her eyes were amber. She kept her eyes downcast after giving the room a quick look and spotting Fenrir, dropped her head as a fearful look passed through her eyes.

Bill was looking at her like he wanted to take her into his arms and hide her away from the world, making Cerberus sure that he would've if it hadn't been for Fenrir walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through, Rose," he breathes and despair moved over the girl's features before tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Tom moved over to stand beside Cerberus, which caught the now-sobbing girl's attention and her eyes widened before she pulled away from her Father. Moving faster than most would be able to see, she appeared in front of Cerberus, hands moving at her sides like she was debating something and the pregnant teen decided for her, hugging her tightly to him. "You have no idea how many times I tried to tell you what was going on and was stopped by what Dumbledore had done to me," she murmurs against his ear as she began to full-out sob, dropping her head to his shoulder. "I tried so hard to stop what he was making me do and I never meant any of the bad things I said. You were my first friend and I never would've treated you like that had I been in control of myself."

Figuring that if he didn't say something soon, she'd begin apologizing again, Cerberus rubbed her back soothingly before pulling away from her a little to give her a soft smile. "It's okay, Dumbledore has made us all do some pretty terrible things," he breathes and she just began to cry harder causing him to give the other occupants of the room a confused look as he pulled her closer to him again and trying to comfort her. Goldenhair quickly wrote something on a small slip of parchment before making her way over to the two of them, holding it where Cerberus could comfortably read it and where Rose wouldn't be able to see it. _'Ronald Weasley raped her while she was under the spells Dumbledore put on her.'_ Rage swept through Cerberus and he tightened his arms around her as he continued trying to comfort the girl that had tried to be his friend even when she was being controlled and manipulated into only pretending to do so.

He saw Tom pluck the slip of parchment from the Goblin when she held it out to him and he glanced at it before moving back over to the others in the room. Regulus took one look at the parchment, anger flashing through his eyes before he forced it away and made his way over to Cerberus and Rose. "Why don't you, me and Rose head out into Diagon for some air?" he suggested as he felt the room's atmosphere become thick with barely-restrained rage and tension. Cerberus pulled away from Rose, a questioning look on his face and she gave a slight nod before he began leading her out the door. Regulus moved to follow, waving Bill away when he moved to do the same and shook his head. "Let her calm down a little and get truly acquainted with her best friend, I'll make sure nothing happens to either of them."

Taking Rose's hand, Cerberus led her out of the bank and towards the new coffee shop on the corner, knowing that his father was following them. "So, how have you been since..." she cut off like she was trying to find the correct words to voice her question. "Nevermind, how's the baby?"

"Good," he answers as they sat at one of the outside tables, "actually, the Healer says that we're both doing exceptionally well and Narcissa is planning a baby shower for sometime soon."

"That's wonderful news, Cerberus," she murmurs tapping her wand against her choice on the menu and Cerberus nodded, doing the same. "There's only a couple of more weeks before school starts, have you decided what you're going to do?"

He thought about the answer he wanted to give to that question and tapped his fingers on the tabletop. "I've been thinking of whether I should be tutored at home or go back to Hogwarts but that will only happen if certain things change between now and then."

Rose knew what he was thinking of and nodded, glancing around at the alley for a few moments before turning back to him. "And your relationship with Vol-Tom, sorry?"

"It's alright, he really isn't the bad guy in all of this," he breathes glancing up at the waiter as he brought their orders over to the table. "Our relationship is great and he's really, I mean really, really, protective of me. Everything going on with the war is just his way of retaliating against what Dumbledore's done." Rose's face fell at the mention of the old goat and Cerberus mentally kicked himself before changing the subject. "So, how are you feeling now that you're finally yourself?"

"Amazing," she hums as she took a sip of her mochaccino and Cerberus saw her golden eyes harden moments before the cup in her hand shattered. She gasped, quickly cleaning up the mess made when she'd broken the cup and looked like she was about to cry. "Ron's here with Arthur."

Cerberus glanced over his shoulder in the direction that she was glaring and sent a bit of his magic to push a chair out as Ron walked by, succeeding in tripping him. The redhead hit the ground, hard, causing Rose to giggle before apologizing to the waiter for the mess when he came by to take away the broken remains of her cup and re-ordering her drink. Cerberus moved so he was sitting in the chair beside her so he had an unobstructed view of the redhead trying to untangle himself from the chair that had suddenly begun acting like an octopus. Rose glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged, that hadn't been him, which had him looking around for who could've possibly begun antagonizing Ron in their stead. He laughed when he saw the twins and Charlie, Weasley glamours gone, heading over to where they were seated, George's gaze firmly on the chair entangling Ron.

"Your dad said we'd find you here," Fred says taking the seat Cerberus had been sitting in and pulling George down into the one next to him. "Hiya, Her-Rose."

The look Rose had given Fred when he'd almost called her Hermione had him paling and quickly changing what he was about to say, causing Charlie to snicker as he pulled over a chair from the table beside their's. George finally stopped tormenting Ron, turning his attention to the rest of them and giving an evil-smirk when Ron suddenly started screaming. "Itching curse to several sensitive body parts," he says in answer to the questioning look Cerberus gave him. "The Goblins had to finish removing everything that's been done to Mom so she told us to find something to do."

"And tormenting our former brother fits the description of something to do," Charlie breathes ordering something off the menu Fred handed him before looking at Ron through the corner of his eye. His eyes flashed black for a moment before the chair George and Cerberus had been using to torment Ron morphed into a large, wooden dragon. "Especially after we learned certain things after we went looking for Bill." Rose paled at this and set her drink back down on the table, looking off to the side and at the ground. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Ronald has a lot to answer for and it's all Dumbledore's fault."

Cerberus watched as Arhtur, who had been trying to figure out what was wrong with Ron, turned towards the transfigured chair with a look of horror on his face as smoke curled from it's nostrils. "That's enough, children," Regulus murmurs coming to stand by the table, cancelling Charlie's spell after the wooden dragon had managed to singe off Arthur's eyebrows and Ron's arms were lightly burnt from shielding his face. "They and Dumbledore have been summoned to Gringott's and you've managed to delay those two just enough that the Goblins are probably pretty pissed off."

"Good," the dark-haired teen murmurs finishing the tea he'd ordered and looking over the dessert things that the cafe offered, having a sudden craving for something sweet. "Strawberry cheesecake or chocolate?"

"How about you get both," Rose suggests before taking a sip of her drink.

Fred and George laugh as Charlie smirks and Regulus shook his head. **"Oh, he will,"** the twins snicker together and Cerberus mock-glared at them before ordering both and another tea.

Regulus took the seat between the twins and his son as Cerberus seemed to be on the verge of smacking them both, picking up the menu his son had just placed in the center of the table. "So Molly is no longer under Dumbledore's influence," he murmurs quickly making his order and placing the menu back in the center of the table. "Things are about to get very interesting."

===============POV=Change=================

Bill listened as the others spoke, flinching when his Mother was led into the room, she looked a little worse for wear and he had a feeling she was ignoring Healer's orders by being here instead of in the Med Ward. After all, she'd just had everything that had been done to her for the last eighteen years permanently removed and he knew she'd had a complete breakdown on the Goblins when the despair from losing his father had returned. Sirius and Remus had joined the group in Ragnok's office when Fenrir had lost control of his wolf, trying to leave so he could hunt down Ronald and the Goblins had called the two of them. There was broken furniture strewn all over the room from Fenrir attacking Remus when the younger wolf had tried to calm him down but that fight had been over quickly for some reason and the elder was giving Remus apologetic looks every couple of seconds. Everyone was now waiting for Ragnok to come back from a meeting with some other Goblins, something to do with the other children that had been taken from their families and Dumbledore. Ragnok had made it so that he couldn't leave the office while the old goat and the remaining two Weasleys were anywhere close so he wouldn't kill them.

His mother made her way over to where he was leaning against the wall, probably noticing that the others in the room were furtively glancing over at him every few moments to make sure he didn't lose control of his temper. "No one would blame you if you went to kill him, you know?" she breathes as she played with the ring now occupying the space on her ring finger and he made a guess that it was her original one from her marriage to his Father.

He nodded as the rage he was holding back grew a little more prominent at her words and he clenched his fists as dark markings briefly made an appearance on his skin at her words. "With the way the Ministry is right now, I'd be lucky if I didn't end up sentenced to Azkaban, or outright executed for killing him, no matter what my reasons," he murmurs glancing at his mother through the corner of his eye when her hand trembled where she'd placed it on his crossed arms. "After all, Dark Creatures don't get very much leeway when it comes to murdering seemingly-innocent people."

"They're not innocent, though," Molly hums removing her hand as she turned her attention towards the huddle over by the desk. "Ragnok should be back soon, don't try to go back to the Burrow, they changed the wards and they'll capture you if possible." A grunt was her only answer before she walked over to stand with the others, easily slipping into the conversation while Bill closed his eyes to try to keep control.

===============POV=Change=================

An hour after they'd left the coffee shop, Rose moved through the aisles of the baby store just a few buildings down from the bank that she'd dragged Cerberus and the others to so they could get things for the nursery while they were in the Alley. She was also thinking over all that Cerberus had told her, everything that had happened since the beginning of summer and how Dumbledore had kidnapped more children than just the two of them. Everything she'd heard had made her angry, as well as sick to her stomach, especially when it came to Selene. From what she could remember of her, Selene had been quiet, shy and preferred to be by herself, it made her really different from all the other Hufflepuffs who would stay near each other. Turning onto another aisle, she ran her left hand over the nearest selection of baby blankets, stopping when her fingers came into contact with a particularly-soft, fuzzy blanket and went through the different colors they had. She chose an emerald-green one and held it up so that Cerberus could see it before calling out, "How's this one, Cerberus?"

He looked up from the assorted onesies he was looking through and grinned when he caught sight of the blanket she was holding before making his way over to where she was. Running a hand over it, he cooed over how soft it was for a moment and she handed it to him as he looked through the other ones just like it. "Think you can keep a secret from the Demon twins?" he asks conspiratorily grabbing a dark-ish silver one before giving her a sly look.

"Sure," she hums and he glanced over to where Charlie, Fred and George stood in the toy area across the store from ther.

"Draco thinks he's pregnant," he whispers causing Rose to choke on air and begin coughing, catching the other three's attention before she got control of the reaction.

Taking several, deep, steadying breaths, she gave them a thumbs up to show she was fine before turning her attention back to Cerberus. "Warn a girl before you spring something like that on them," she breathes before waving at Bill when he appeared in the entrance to the store. He gave her a small smile before making his way over to where the other three were standing as she and Cerberus went over to the onesies he'd been looking at before she showed him the blankets. "He hasn't scheduled an appointment to make sure?"

Cerberus made a humming noise, judging the distance between where they and the others were standing before answering, "That's what he's doing right this moment, actually. Narcissa freaked out a little this morning when she went to wake him up and he was in the bathroom throwing up."

"Ah," she murmurs finding four onesies that had the different Hogwarts house crests and colors, lifting them up to show Cerberus who laughed, which made her chuckle. "I think we should get the Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff and Slytherin ones."

He nodded in agreement, snickering at the thought of the looks Tom would make if he ever saw the red and gold one. "Although, the dad's gift for the baby shower can be a gag and we can give Tom the Gryffindor one," he chuckled which had her breaking into giggles.

Their laughter drew the others over to them, each of them with a questioning look on their faces and that just made the two of them laugh harder and Rose tried to catch her breath so she could explain. "Could you imagine the look on Tom's face if this," she waved the Gryffindor one to show what she was talking about, "was tucked into the dad gift, as a joke, for the baby shower?"

Fred and George immediately burst into snickers, while Charlie stared at her with wide eyes for a moment and Bill chuckled, covering it with a cough that didn't manage to hide the fact he was laughing. "We'd have to put something on it to let him know it's a joke," Charlie murmurs once he was over the surprise of the question. "It would probably be safer for all involved."

" **Charlie's right** , wouldn't want **his Lordship** to **kill the person** who does it," the twins snicker before showing Cerberus the three stuffed animals they'd brought over.

It was two small, normal, red foxes that they had positioned on either side of a white one and Cerberus chuckled, taking the three stuffed animals from the two of them. "Good, at least now I don't have to worry about Draco murdering the two of you in your sleep because the two of you chose a ferret last time," he breathes and they gave him mock glares before smirking.

"He thought it was funny **after a while** , especially after he **saw the memory** of it from **our point of view** ," they chuckle and their two, elder brothers rolled their eyes.

Rose let out a quiet laugh as her gaze was drawn to the corner of the room where there was a large selection of stuffed animals and let Cerberus know where she was headed with a nod of her head. He gave her a grin before going back to looking through the onesies, now with the twins as help as they wanted to see if they could find any they thought were funny. As she passed Bill, she slipped her hand into his and tugged him into following her, planning to apologize for what happened after he hugged her. It was quiet around them for a few moments as she let her gaze move over the different stuffed toys, glancing at him through the corner of her eye to see him watching her. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for my reaction to your hug earlier," she breathes running her fingers through the fur of a small stuffed bunny, letting a small, soft smile lift her lips for a moment.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Rose," he whispers and she looked away from the stuffed owl she was petting to stare at him for a moment. "I had a feeling that something like that had happened to you but I was glad to have finally found my mate that I forgot until you froze in my arms. So, it was my fault you reacted that way."

They were both silent for a few more moments before Rose's keen hearing picked up on a loud argument from outside and her head snapped to the right. Her fingers tightened around Bill's just hard enough to keep him from pulling away when he noticed what had caught her attention and a deep growl vibrated out from his chest. Dumbledore, Arthur and Ron had stopped to argue almost exactly in front of the shop window and they didn't seem to notice that they were drawing attention to themselves, as well. Bill moved to pull away from her again and she could tell that his instincts were telling him to rip Ron to pieces so she slotted their fingers together, tightening her grip once more as she moved closer to his side.

"...-an we fix this?" she hears Arthur ask as she concentrate her hearing so she can overhear their conversation.

"There is no fixing this," Ron growls and Rose's grip on Bill's hand tightens even more than the first two times. "...-is whole situation has become impossible."

There was a smacking noise, like someone had hit Ron upside the head and a noise of outrage before she was able to hear Arhtur again. "...-ut up, boy, Albus always has a way to regain control in situations like this."

"We need to get Harry and Hermione back so they cannot be used against us," Dumbledore was saying and Rose was able to zone in on their conversation with very little trouble. "I'm sure that the moment Tom's child is gone, Harry will do whatever I want him to and Hermione can just go back to being Ron's toy so she's not a threat."

Those words caused her to snap and a wave of violent, angry magic sped towards the window they were standing on the other side of and it shattered outwards, spraying the three of them with sharp pieces of glass. Returning her attention to the toy display in front of her before the window was done shattering, she picked up a black dragon and a white wolf. "What do you think of these two, Bill?" she asks holding them so he could look at them.

He seemed more interested in staring at her with a gobsmacked expression on his face for the next few moments, a soft laugh leaving his lips at the curses that rose from the three injured Wizards outside. "They're perfect," he murmurs after giving the two stuffed animals a look over and she nodded, putting them both in one arm as she retook his hand.

They made their way back over to where the others were standing, seeming just as shocked by the angry display as Bill had been but Rose shook her head when Cerberus gave her a questioning look. "Tell you when we're no longer in a public space," she breathes and they all nod before heading towards the till to ring up what they had decided on getting.

Rose paid for the blankets and the two stuffies she'd picked out, telling Cerberus that they were gifts and she was buying them. He ended up having the same talk with Fred and George, as well, they won, too, which made Cerberus huffy, especially when Bill told him that he couldn't pay for the damage Rose had caused to the front window, either. "Just let your friends do what they want, Cerberus," Regulus chuckles when he joined them, setting a few pairs of baby booties on the counter to pay for, as well.

"You, too, dad?" he whines when the elder paid before Cerberus could say anything. "You know, I have yet to spend a single knut on anything for the nursery, everyone else is buying things for me."

"Should've realized what Rose was going to do when she took the blankets from you," Charlie breathes earning a mock-glare from the pregnant teen before they all stepped out into the Alley.

They were making their way back toward Gringott's when they noticed that the rest of their group waiting for them just in front of the stairs up to the large building. "Heading home?" Cerberus asks as he stops in front of Tom who gave a small nod, glaring over them and Rose had a very good idea of whom the look was directed at.

"Take a deep breath and hold on," Bill advised as he tightened his grip on Rose's hand and she moved so she was a little closer to him before it felt like she was was being pulled through a straw.

A couple of seconds later, she landed in a room she didn't recognize and felt a small wave of nausea roil in her stomach for a few moments. "Apparition sucks," she heard Cerberus groan and glanced away from the spot on the carpet she was concentrating on to make the sick feeling go away to see him holding onto Tom's waist, tight.

"Least you didn't puke this time," George snickers and Cerberus gave him the finger without moving his face away from the chest of Tom's robes.

"Pretty sure that his Lordship is extremely glad that didn't happen again," Fred added only to yelp in pain when he recieved a stinging hex to his rear from Molly.

"The two of you be nice," Rose murmurs handing Bill the bag from the shop and making her way over to Cerberus and Tom. "Cerberus, you want some tea, it should help?"

The other teen nodded and Tom gave her a nod as Cerberus pulled away from him only to lean on her for a couple of seconds and Darkness slithered down to the floor, returning to his original size. "Darkness will lead you to the parlor and I'll have one of the Elves send tea for the two of you," he says running his hand over the back of Cerberus' neck with a soft smile.

Rose nodded before Tom motioned for the rest of them to follow him in the opposite direction from where the large, black snake was headed and the two of them followed the snake. Her eyes widened at the large parlor they arrived in and they sat on the couch as Darkness coiled up in front of the fire, silver eyes focused on the door into the room. A house elf popped into the room, set the tea tray down on the coffee table before popping away. Rose was only a little surprised that the small being looked well-fed, well-groomed and had been wearing a proper uniform. "Not what you expected from a house elf owned by the Dark Lord, right?" Cerberus asks with a look of amusement and she chuckled, giving a shake of her head.

"Not at all," she hums giving an exagerated look around before giggling, "are you sure your Tom is Voldemort?"

"Pretty sure," he snickers getting a quiet laugh from someone entering the room and Rose turned to see Draco heading towards them. "Rose, you know Draco, Draco, this is your cousin, Rose Greyback."

Draco shook her hand before taking the open couch seat on the other side of Cerberus and quickly making himself a cup of tea in the empty cup that popped into existence on the tea tray. "You look a lot like Aunt Prim," he murmurs picking through the assorted treats on the plate for something he liked.

"Thank you," she breathes before lifting her tea up to her lips for a drink.

Cerberus set his drink back on the coffee table in front of them and turned his atention to Draco, a questioning look on his face. "So, is there going to be a little Malfoy-Rosier in the near future?" he asks after making sure that no one was coming into the parlor.

The blond teen went pink in the cheeks for a coupe of seconds before giving a nod, "In six and a half months, actually," he whispers taking a sip of his own tea. After that, the three of them settled into an easy conversation about decorating nurseries, how Draco should tell the twins and drifted on to other subjects by the time everyone else joined them.


End file.
